Trained to kill my big brothers
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: i was crying as i wrote the letter to save them from the cruel fate that awaited them when they got back from their mission so i disappeared into the rain filled night they made me feel i was part of their family but i am a killer yes a killer that killed their friends just to get to them and then kill them but i couldn't Ripster the eldest i loved with all my vamp heart
1. Chapter 1

Trained to kill my big brothers but they turned my whole life around and made me a part of their family

Chapter 1 Lena discovers she is pregnant and disappears to Area 51

(Lena's POV)

My friends are worthless to me but i had to be nice and pretend to be their friend which is very tiring but they go on missions so i can get a break every now and then even that loser Bends.

Today we are all chilling out at a Burger joint when Slobster drove past splashing them with water which i found very funny but i had a look of pure shock on my face at seeing them getting splashed with water of course i got splashed making Ripster growl angrily and shouted " Shark dive" and they disappeared after Slobster leaving me to eat in peace just then a man came up to me making me blush to him returning it so he sat down and happily eat the humgo burgers that my friends had left behind he said " Are you Lena Mack by any chance?."

I nodded and said " Yes sir my name is Lena Mack are you from Area 51 by any chance as my sister works for you guy's".

He nodded and said " My name is Max and i am here to take you with me to Area 51 the reason is that you hate the street sharks just like us and believe Paradigm is the one person to rule this world but only when you feel ready my cute Lena i will see you later".

But I kissed him on the lips making him blush he hugged me close and we deepened the kiss and then he disappeared so i headed back to the food joint where everyone was waiting Ripster saw me and said " Did you have a nice walk?."

I smiled and said " Yes i did and i meet a really cute guy so i will see you guy's later bye."

That shocked Ripster a lot so i walked off singing so when i got home i phoned my sister who said " Hi sister whats up?."

I said " Oh nothing sis other than i meet the guy of my dreams from your work by the name of Max giggle he is really handsome and a lot better looking than Ripster who is old news."

Me and my sister had a really long and good chat before i turned in for the night but i wasn't feeling so good during the night so the following morning i went to the doctor who told me i was pregnant with Professor Bolton's baby making me cry my heart so i left the hospital where i heard " Lena my love wait".

I turned around to see Max coming towards me i cried into his arms saying " I am pregnant with Professor Bolton's child he is the father of the street sharks i will join your crew in Area 51 as i have a wonderful idea my child will kill the street sharks even if they are my child's big brothers then the ultimate goal is to kill Robert Bolton i take it my love?."

He nodded and said " Also their friends as well like Rox, Moby lick and many more they had friends with how is that come i will help you pack as i have my car nearby let's go".

So with Max's help i packed up my stuff and walked to the car and got in and Max drove off into the distance leaving my old life behind and those losers that i hated with a vengeance but my daughter will kill them but i will never tell her anything about her real targets the street sharks only about her other targets to get to them and then kill them and then their father so goodbye old and worthless world hello to the world where i belong".


	2. Chapter 2

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 2 Killing Moby Lick and Rox 17 years later

17 years later

"(My POV)

"Blood splashed everywhere as Moby's dead body hit the floor bleeding everywhere as i sheathed my sword back on my back so i bent down vampire fangs extended and i drank from him draining his body of his fluids soon his body was drained of blood so i picked up my phone and dialed a number and my mother's voice sounded over the phone " Hey Sword how is the mission proceeding?."

I smiled and burped which my mother chuckled about so i said " Mission complete mama the target is dead and drained of blood heading back home now over and out".

So making sure no-one saw me i disappeared into the night leaving the body behind for some one to find and returned home to people nodding to me and shaking my hand about my mission complete as i was the only one who completes my missions i saw mum and Max smiling at me so i strolled over to them and bowed to them as they were the leaders of Area 51 i may be Lena's daughter but she is my boss so i always showed respect so mum said " Well done my little vampire i have a present for you here"

She handed me a concert ticket in which i saw a male shark hybrid so i said " He is the target commander that i will kill?."

She nodded and said " Yes you may go and watch the concert and you will have loads of opportunity's to kill him afterwards so it will start in two days time so get some sleep as you have a job in a cafe in fission city to go to remember my little one?."

I nodded and so i headed to my room where i was meet by my dog Sliver who i had found as a puppy badly injured but wanting to save the puppy so much i made Sliver immortal just like myself so i poured Moby's blood into his bowl from one of the packet's that i had with me i turned the TV on and saw the news.

(Ripster's POV)

Watching the news that night was awful for me but it was dreadful for my little brother Jab who was friends with Moby i was holding him while he was crying like a stuffed pig i said with rage " I promise you something Jab i will find whoever did this to Moby and i will kill him to avenge Moby's death".

(My POV)

I had finished watching the TV and got changed and went to bed with all my memories of my childhood in Area 51 running through my head including learning the ways of the sword and also becoming a vampire that wasn't bothered with daylight so i can walk about in both night and day

so 2 days later

" Hi there you must be Rox it is nice to meet you" I said to Rox before the concert making the male shark hybrid turn around and go brick red in the face when he saw me making me return the blush he nodded and said " Yeah my name is Rox you hear to listen to me singing?."

I nodded and said " Yes this is my first time actually see you later".

So in the front row i was in my element dancing to the songs along with the rest of the crowd i saw another Shark on the drums happily in his element so as the song ended i cheered with the crowd so Rox said " This next song is for someone who i just meet she stole my heart away hey Sword want to help me with this song?."

I happily jumped onto the stage smiling at Rox who smiled back at me making the other Shark on the drums jealous as hell so we happily sang the song called " I love you with all my heart".

So we finished the song to screams of cheers from the crowd what happened next caught me off guard Rox pulled me close and kissed me on the lips shocking me completely i stared at him in shock he smiled at me and said " You are a really beautiful girl Sword one that stole my heart away give Sword another cheer everyone".

I nodded so i jumped back into the crowd where i vanished off to Rox's trailer where i hypnotized the guard's saying " You will go home and find new jobs understand?."

They nodded and left so i planted a bomb in his trailer then headed back to the concert as it was finishing and hypnotized the whole audience from behind saying " You will remember nothing of this concert now head home understand?."

I had also hypnotized the shark on the drums as he was heading home i said to his mind " You will have no memory of me when you wake up understand?."

He nodded and headed home so i watched from a rooftop as Rox went into his trailer and the whole thing exploded so i jumped down from my rooftop beside the concert hall and went into the burning trailer and saw Rox's dead burnt body so i went outside and jumped onto my roof and phoned Mum saying " Mission Complete Commander can i have a look around Fission city first of all before coming home".

Lena said " Sure take all the time you need come back when you are ready OK?."

I nodded so i jumped from rooftop to rooftop feeling so free for the first time in my life when i suddenly saw the shark on the drums being attacked by a Lobster and Swordfish hybrids so i jumped into the fry and killed the Lobster with a sword slash to the head but the Swordfish punched me flying but my vampire wings blasted out of my back shocking the Shark and the swordfish so i flew down fast and struck the swordfish by slicing his body in half with my right wing so i turned around and said to the Shark " Are you okay my name is Sword whats yours?."

The shark introduced himself as Streex so he said " You want to hang out with me and my big brothers for a while before you head home Sword?."

I nodded so he lead the way to a place he called a humgo burger stand of course i was flying alongside him thats when i saw 3 other sharks sitting on a bench waiting for him they looked shocked at seeing me with him so we strolled over so Ripster as they called him said to Streex in angry tone " Where the hell have you been Streex?."

I didn't like the way he spoke to his little brother so i snapped angrily at him " Well Jerk O Shark where were you when he was getting attacked by a swordfish and a giant Lobster if i hadn't been there to help him out your little brother Streex was it wouldn't be here right now so can that attitude in the bud right now or I'll kick your ass".

Seeing Ripster spluttering like a mad thing making Jab, Slammu and Streex stare at him no-one had ever spoken to him like that before and by a girl no less he turned to Streex and said " Who is she?."

Streex introduced me starting with " Her name is Sword, Sword this is my eldest big brother or Jerk O shark as you called him is Ripster the second oldest Jab my name is Streex i am the third oldest and this is our little brother Slammu she helped me out by killing Slobster and Slash she killed Slobster with her sword but Slash punched her flying but some wings popped out of her back and she killed him with one of her wings and she escorted me here if that helps at all."

The shocked looks on their faces even Ripster who had calmed fully down so he asked me " What are you gene-slammed with may i ask?."

I said " I'm a vampire one that walk in both day and night if that helps at all."

I noticed him looking nervous but i gently smiled at him making him blush like a mad thing so i noticed some people with a guitar trying to play it so i strolled over and said " Can i have a try?."

They handed me the guitar and saw what was wrong so i fixed the problem and tried a few notes with Ripster watching with awe so as i played it people came over listening so i plucked up my courage and sang Gotta be somebody for me out there from Nickleback

This time, i wonder what it feels like

To find the one in this life

The one we all dream off, but dreams just aren't enough

So I'll be waiting for the real thing

I'll know it by the feeling

The moment when we're meeting

Will play out like a scene straight of the sliver screen.

So I'll be holdn' my own breath

Right up to the end until that moment when

i find the one that I'll spend forever with

verse

' Cause nobody wants to the last one there

' Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares

Someone to love with my life in their hands

There's gotta be somebody for me like that

I saw everyone dancing to the beat of my music i looked around and saw Streex on the drums and two other people on the guitars so i happily carried on with the song i saw Ripster dancing in front of me i took the chance as when i was younger i listened to the song If today was your last day from Nickleback and kissed Ripster on the lips to him looking shocked as i continued singing and his face turned to full love and i could hear his heart skipping a beat so as my song ended everyone cheered Ripster whispered to me in such a seductive fashion that i fell in love with him " Let's go somewhere private."

So i hopped onto the back of his motorbike and was driven off to his romantic location which was a cliff that was overlooking fission city Skyline but first of all we stopped at Bends workshop where we borrowed his car and then i hopped into one of the front seats and Ripster drove me to a cliff overlooking the Fission city Skyline he said to me " Now where shall i take you now miss?."

I whispered into his ear " To the Stars and back my love".

We looked at each other then Ripster pounced on me but i jumped into the back seats but he was quicker than i was knocking me onto my front where he nuzzled my neck i moaned loudly " R...RIPSTER TAKE MY CLOTHES OFF HURRY".

Ripster snapped he pulled me up and started to undress me in such a rush like fashion while running his hands up and down my body with me moaning like a lady in love with my clothes being thrown into the front seats i turned around to see him removing his trousers i didn't like the time he was taking so i pounced ripping his trousers off and his shorts also his shoes and throwing them into the front seats then he pushed me onto the seats with me facing him he put two clawed fingers inside me to me gasping in pleasure.

2 hours later the car windows were steamed up and my hand shot up and slide down the window and vanished from sight inside the car the both of us were sweating like anything i said to Ripster " Are you alright?."

He purred and kissed me on the lips and said " Amazing my love let's get some sleep OK?."

But i grinned and flipped him over and thrust into him to him gasping in pleasure he said " Are you going to fuck me is that what you are doing?."

I pulled him up and thrust into him again and whispered " Say it like you want it".

(Ripster's POV)

I panted to her fuck me hard she smiled at me and went inside me to me gasping in pleasure as she thrust in and out of me she pulled me up when i felt one of her hands grabbing my shaft and thrusting it and down i turned my head while panting and we both kissed she whispered to me " You don't know how beautiful you are any guy would be blind to see it also your blood smells just like a sunset just like you".

I blushed bright violet at what she said then she pushed me onto my back and pinned me to the car seat then she released inside of me i roared out in pleasure then she collapsed on top of me panting like anything i said while panting " Are you okay my beautiful soul mate?."

She nodded to me blushing like a mad thing so she lay on top of me and fell asleep but before we did she said very sleepily " I choose you Ripster as my soul mate i love you".

I stroked her head as she fell asleep with happy tears in my eyes and soon i fell asleep.

So rate and tell me what you all thought of that episode


	3. Chapter 3

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 3 Killing Mantaman and Elzordo also meeting Ripster and the boys at the beach with a swimsuit that blows the mind with my lady friends

(Ripster's POV)

The next morning i awoke to find my love Sword has disappeared then i saw a note lying beside me i picked it up and saw her mobile phone number complete with to me blushing like a mad thing a drawing of myself watching the sunset over Fission City so i drove the car back to see everyone waiting for me with Bends saying to me as i got out of the car " So lover boy how did your date go with Sword may i ask?."

I told them to my little brothers looking shocked so i disappeared off to my room where i got in and closed the door and pinned the picture up on my wall sighing with happiness at finding the girl of my dreams unaware that Sword was thinking of me as well as she was fast asleep at home after being told off by Lena but she looked shocked when Sword told her about being with a boy but didn't go into any detail so i lay in bed looking at the note so i decided to text her so i did.

(MY POV)

My phone beeped to me waking up and looking at my phone and went wild with excitement it was Sunset yes Ripster my love i called Sunset i smiled at the text so i texted him back saying " I'm in bed thinking of you Sunset well better get some sleep as mum has errands for me to do say is there a beach here in Fission city by any chance?."

I got another text saying " Yes there is a beach here in Fission beautiful why?."

I texted back saying " Just asking out of curiosity goodnight sexy Sunset".

So several days later

" Mantaman was running for his life but i speed past him and slashed his body in half with my sword then vanished as quickly as i caught him as his dead body hit the ground hard so i texted mum saying " Mission Complete mum heading home to receive info on the next target OK?."

She texted me back saying " Understood".

So i headed home where i was meet by some of my girl friends Sora, Speed and Water so i told them all about my date with the famous boy to them squealing in delight so we saw my mum approaching so we bowed to her she smiled at me and said " Your target is Elzordo and he is currently at the beach with the street sharks".

I had an idea " Say commander do you still have that Sexy swimsuit outfit by any chance?."

Mum understood me and smiled then said " Ah i get where you are going with this and yes i do you girls can go with her as there is a swimsuit shop beside the beach i think you three could use the fresh air so have you four".

So i got the swimsuit and boy was i impressed with it so i put it in my bag along with my guitar so me and my friends headed off to the beach so i texted Sunset and decided to send a photo of me in my swimsuit so i headed to the toilets by the beach and put it on and came back out to my friends looking gobsmacked so Speed took a photo of me and sent it along with the text saying " Hey Sunset i am coming to hang out at the beach hope you like the photo of my swimsuit i have brought some friends with me i will be in swimsuit shop if you are looking for me to get my friends some swimsuits see you at the beach".

(Ripster's POV)

Since Paradigm has been inactive today we had decided to chill out at the beach with Elzordo when my phone beeped so i looked at to my nose exploded with blood the others had a look and whistled and whooped so we decided to head to the swimsuit shop and looked through the window and saw Sword helping her friends choose swimsuits seeing my love's swimsuit on that body of hers i wanted to rip it off her and sex her up badly.

(My POV)

Inside the swimsuit shop i had found one that would look good on Speed so i called her over and said " Try this one on Speed".

So she went into the changing room and came back out to whistles and a few splats outside making us turn around to see Sunset and his friends seeing the shorts on him made me go brick red in the face so i decided to help Sora also Water find some swimsuits so they found one's and paid the lady and we exited to me being hugged by Sunset complete with a kiss which i caught onto his mood so i said " See you girls later come on Sunset".

So we disappeared off in the direction of the other side of the beach so Streex held Speed's hand to her blushing gently at him to him throwing caution to the winds and kissed her on the lips to her hugging him while deepening the kiss the same was true for Sora and Water Sora was kissing Jab and Water was with Slammu just the way it should be.

so with me and Sunset we had found a beach house that was abandoned our clothes were on the floor as we lying in bed panting as Sunset had released inside of me and then collapsed beside me in the bed so i rolled over and lay in Ripster's arm's and said " You were magnificent my love i think my friends have found their soul mates but i am not going to bite you to make you immortal and that's a promise as you are very important to me hm".

I kissed him on the lips and then we both fell asleep happy to be contented just where we were so after a few hours we headed back to the others who were busy football so i decided to be the goalie when i heard a voice that i hated the owner of " WELL WELL look who we have here sexy Sword in a swimsuit".

I turned around and saw Warrior standing there smirking at me Water snarled at him " What the hell are you doing here Warrior Come to bully Sword again?."

Warrior looked me up and down which Ripster didn't like so he strolled up to me and held me close which shocked Warrior he snarled at Ripster " GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY PREY SOON TO BE GIRLFRIEND".

Ripster punched Warrior flying into the ocean where he surfaced bringing up water to see me and my friends laughing Warrior speed straight at Ripster but i swung my foot round and blasted Warrior into the ocean again i said " Let's get out of here quick".

So we speed away from the beach into town where we saw a ice-cream shop which caught my interest so Ripster took me into the shop where we all found a table and had a look at the sundaes so me and Ripster choose the share the couple ice-cream and my friends choose the same with different ice-creams and drinks so our stuff came so Ripster took a spoonful and popped it into my mouth as i responded the same so we all had a romantic time so as the sun started to set Elzordo said goodbye and went home i remembered i had to kill him so i said " I just remembered my mum wants me to go shopping i will see you later hunny shark Kay?."

Ripster nodded so we both kissed and i vanished making him sigh in happiness he said to his bothers as they headed home " I love Sword you know how about you guy's?."

The others nodded and showed Ripster their girls phone numbers so they headed home and bunked down for the night meanwhile Elzordo was halfway home when i sliced him in half with a swing of my sword watching his body fall to the ground so i texted mum saying " Mission complete commander coming home now".

So me and my friends headed home and nodded to commander Lena and bunked down for the night wondering what tomorrow will be like

So rate and tell me what you all thought of this episode


	4. Chapter 4

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 4 Sent to live with my boyfriend for 2 years then kill him but I learn the truth about who I am from water and run away also discovering I am pregnant

(MY POV)

The next morning i was standing in front of Lena waiting for orders for my new targets so Lena said " Your new targets are the street sharks so i am sending you to live with them for 2 years but in those 2 years you must kill them here is the info on them so use it to your advantage so pack your stuff and get going on your mission understand Sword?."

I pretended to not care about the targets so i took the files and headed to my room where i broke down crying my boyfriend and his brothers are my targets but i decided to go along with Lena for this last time then desert Area 51 so i packed my stuff and disappeared on my mission i could sense my sunset's sleeping form as i found their hideout and slipped inside their hideout so i went up to him and kissed him on the lips causing him to wake up to see myself sitting beside him on the bed i said " Hi sleeping beauty guess what my mum let me move in with you cool huh?."

He shouted happily " SWORD MY LOVE YOU ARE GOING TO LIVE WITH ME THAT IS FANTASTIC I WANTED US TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER JUST YOU AND ME COME HERE SEXY GIRL".

I laughed as i went into his arms his yell had awoken the others who came into our room so Jab said " Whoa there Ripster is something the matter?."

Then they stopped dead when they saw me so i said " Hi guy's mum let me move in with Ripster sorry about the yelling i wanted to surprise him which worked like a charm".

Jab and the others said happily " Yeah thats great news i am glad as there is a killer on the loose out there in Fission city i am just glad you got here safely Sword well yawn see you later a lie in i think is a great idea".

The smile on my face faded a killer i am the killer that killed their friends but i am not going to kill these great guy's and that's a promise i made to myself and i swore it on my soul so i hitched it back as i felt Ripster hugging me i said " Sorry my love did i wake you up if you are asking what's in my bag it is my blood packets mum gave me my entire stash that she had at home if that doesn't bother you at all?."

He smiled and kissed my neck hearing my moan of pleasure then he began to undress me as i lay in our bed then he lowered himself onto me and we both kissed he whispered to me " Sword can vampire's get pregnant?."

I whispered back " Yes my love we can and the offspring are half vampire of the mother and the other half of the father be it human, Werewolf or in this case Shark so if you want to have a family with me then take me my love".

He took me that morning that beautiful morning unaware that someone was watching us from a rooftop Warrior was crying with rage and revenge then he remembered commander Lena talking to Paradigm on the phone and went to his lair and joined his ranks and told Paradigm all about me saying that he will join Paradigm on one condition that he will capture me to add to his team and Warrior will take me for his own as he believes that we belong together.

2 years later

Two incredible years have passed by since i joined the street Sharks and i had some incredible adventures and meet many of the Street sharks friends and they made me a part of their family so the least i can do for them is to tell them everything about me and rescue them from the bomb that i have planted in Bends workshop

It was New Years eve and the guy's were away on their mission when my mobile rang as i had just planted the bomb under a vehicle in Bends workshop i was crying but i wiped my tears away as emotions were useless and worthless to commander Lena when you spoke to her i answered it saying " Yes commander i have just planted a bomb in their hideout Huh Water whats wrong?."

Water said " Oh god Sword did you as i was walking past the commander room and heard her talking to Max she was saying " Sword has no idea that she is a Bolton and that the Street Sharks are her big brothers but you are not her bio daughter you are the daughter of the street sharks mother that died of Leukemia all those years ago but she will do it anyway and then we will reveal to her our ultimate goal to kill Professor Bolton and let Paradigm rule this world even if Professor Bolton is her father ha ha she is the perfect creation even if i had to delete the horrible memories of this place and inject fake ones into her to make her obey me ha ha ha ha".

I sank to the ground crying like anything i said " Is this some sick joke Water?."

Water replied " I am not joking Sensai the words i speak are all true scouts honor and i think that you should take a pregnancy test just to be on the safe side as if you are pregnant Lena will kill the baby so just check ok and write a letter make sure to tell them everything and i will meet them outside if they survive OK?."

I nodded so i turned off my phone and smashed it to pieces and then went and took a pregnancy test in the bathroom and it was confirmed i was 6 months along with a baby girl i sank to the bathroom floor crying i whispered " Don't worry my little Solar Flare everything will be okay i promise i quit working for Area 51 and i will go far away from here so we can live in peace."

So i went and wrote the letter and put the pregnancy test inside the letter crying with my tears falling onto the paper blotting the words but they were still readable and packed my bag and fled the only home that was so safe and the people inside it made me feel like i was family but a killer doesn't deserve a family and left the letter on the table and ran into the rain filled night never to be seen again unaware that on a rooftop i was being watched by Warrior who disappeared from sight.

(Ripster's and his brother's POV)

The mission was hard as Paradigm was putting up a good fight but as usual we sent him packing so we returned back to the base expecting to see Sword who would give me a hug complete with a kiss but for some reason she wasn't here so we looked everywhere for her it was then we saw the letter so Ripster picked it up and opened it and began to read it his face went to puzzlement to horror he heard some ticking in the background and roared " GUYS OUT NOW HURRY THERE IS A BOMB IN BENDS WORKSHOP".

We sharkdived outside where we were meet by water just as the base exploded into flames I roared at Water " HOW COULD MY LOVE DO THIS TO US IS THIS LETTER SOME JOKE WATER?."

Water suddenly snapped she punched me flying into a wall shocking me to see her crying she shouted at me " YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SWORD'S LIFE HAS BEEN LIKE SHE WAS RAISED IN AREA 51 BY YOUR FRIEND LENA WHO HATES YOU GUY'S WITH A VENGEANCE AND BELIEVES PARADIGM IS THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF THIS WORLD BUT SWORD ISN'T HER BIO DAUGHTER SHE IS YOUR MOTHER'S DAUGHTER WHO DIED WITH YOUR MOTHER OF LEUKEMIA AREA 51 THOUGHT TO KILL A BOLTON YOU HAVE TO BE A BOLTON SO THEY DIG YOUR MOTHER'S GRAVE UP AND TOOK THEM BOTH TO AREA 51 LONG BEFORE LENA AND MAX MEET AND OPERATED ON THEM BOTH AND BROUGHT SWORD INTO THIS WORLD AND BROUGHT HER BACK TO LIFE IN LIQUID FORM BUT AS A VAMPIRE AND MAX INJECTED HER INTO LENA ALL THOSE YEARS AGO WHEN YOU GUY'S GOT SPLASHED BY SLOBSTER AREA 51'S ULTIMATE GOAL IS TO KILL YOUR DAD WHO IS SWORD'S FATHER SHE HAS BOLTON DNA IN HER AND SWORDS LIFE IN AREA 51 WAS NOTHING SHORT OF HELL CONSTANT TRAINING SIMS AND ENDLESS HOURS OF BEING EXPERIMENTED ON AND ALSO SWORD TRAINING BUT SWORD DISOBEYED HER MOTHER ONE TIME AND LEAN KNOCKED HER OUT AND DELETED HER REAL MEMORIES OF AREA 51 AND INJECTED FAKE ONES INTO HER I FOUND OUT JUST A WHILE AGO AND PHONED SWORD AND SHE BROKE DOWN CRYING HER HEART IS NOW BROKEN HER LIFE IS A LIE BUT SHE IS PREGNANT AND SHE WASN'T ALLOWED TO SHOW ANY EMOTIONS AT ALL IN AREA 51 FOR HER MISSIONS TO KILL YOUR FRIENDS SO IF YOU ARE MAN GET YOUR ASS OFF THAT GROUND AND FIND HER RIGHT NOW AS SHE HAS DESERTED AREA 51 THAT WILL PROPERLY SEND OUT ASSASSINS TO KILL HER AND YOUR BABY AND THEN KILL YOU FOUR IN THE PROCESS NOW GET YOUR BUTTS MOVING RIGHT NOW"

We stood there in shock at Water until we heard a scream that i recognized it was Swords scream and she was in trouble i pelted off in the direction of the scream yelling " HANG ON HUNNY I AM COMING".

We all pelted towards the place where the scream came from and we all saw a truck pulling away from the scene so we ran to investigate and found a green spear on the ground complete with my love's sword but there was also liquid on the ground making Water gasp and say " Holy shit she has gone into labor we need to find her now whats up Ripster do you recognize who that spear belongs to?."

He roared a great white shark roar and punched the wall " I AM SUCH AN IDIOT FOR THINKING MY LOVE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS ABOUT BLOWING US UP ON PURPOSE I AM GOING TO KILL PARADIGM AND AREA 51 COME ON GUY'S OUR LITTLE SISTER NEEDS OUR HELP WE WILL RESCUE HER FOR MUM LET'S GO".

In Paradigm's lair

I awoke to find myself chained up in a cell and standing outside with a sneer on his face was Warrior i shouted at him " LET ME OUT OF HERE WARRIOR THIS INSTANT".

He sneered at me " No way Sword you being here is all part of my plan to kill your boyfriend and win breeding rights to you even as we speak those chains are draining you of your vampire powers making you weak as anything so see you later Sword".

And with that he left then i suddenly felt my contractions starting so i breathe evenly and when a contraction hit me hard i knew i had to give birth to Solar Flare so i pushed with all my might and when the contraction faded i was given a bit of peace then pushed again trying hard not to scream out in pain and i brought Solar Flare into the world but she didn't cry as i held her as babies would do i understood her when she touched my face that this wasn't the ideal place for her to be crying so i agreed with her " I know sweetheart and thank you for not crying don't worry i will think of a way for us to get out of here i promise".

Suddenly alarm sirens sounded making us snap up at the sound somehow Solar Flare seemed to know who was coming to rescue us so she let out a great White shark roar to it echoing through the complex to answered back by a great white Shark roar which i recognized was Ripster's roar and a few seconds later the ground outside our cell fell away to Ripster and the boys to jump out of the ground but Ripster's eyes were for the little lady in my arms he breathed " Oh Sword my love are you and our little girl alright?."

I smiled at him and said " Yes myself and Solar Flare are fine but you have walked into a trap hunny Warrior wants to kill you to win breeding rights over me and these chains are draining me of my vampire powers ugh".

I sank to the floor making everyone panic as my vampire eye colour began to fade which Ripster noticed he hurried underground and came up in my cell and broke the chains that bound me i snarled a vampire like snarl and sniffed at him he understood and hugged me close and whispered " Make me immortal my love i love you with all my heart".

So i bit him and he hugged me close as the vampire venom flooded through his system i didn't realize how how fast i would make him immortal but someone didn't approve of this so Warrior came speeding towards us and pulled me off Ripster and punched me flying into a wall with Solar flare still in my arms luckily i took the brunt force and got knocked out he sneered when Ripster said from behind him " Leave my beautiful Omega alone Warrior".

That froze Warrior in place he turned around and saw an immortal Ripster standing there with wings extended horns and all he said to the others " Get Solar Flare and Sword out of here guy's i will take of this problem go now".

Jab understood and as he ran past Ripster with me and Solar Flare in his arms he said " Come back alive or i will never forgive you bro and if you are wanting to marry Sword do it in a romantic way alright?."

He nodded so the others got me out of Paradigm's lair to be meet by the girls and also to their shock Max who was panting as though he had been running he wheezed at us " Hi guy's and no i didn't agree with Lena and i quit area 51 oh hello little lady where is Ripster?."

Jab answered " He is fighting Warrior over Breeding rights to Sword and Sword made him immortal."

Inside the base Warrior was putting up a good fight but Ripster had gone over to the other side of himself and now Warrior was fighting for his life he snarled in pain as Ripster slashed his chest cutting deep into him he said " You think that Area 51 will ever let Sword go you wrong as long as Lena is in charge she will never let Sword until she completes the mission her mother put her on whether she likes it or not and nothing you can do will change it ha ha ha AAH".

Warrior died on the spot as Ripster slashed his throat to pieces and said to the dead Warrior " I will protect my beautiful omega and my little girl with my life thank you Warrior goodbye now to the ring store first of all then reunite with my love and little girl".

And with Ripster speed outside to meet the others so Ripster had an idea " How about our house Jab it is perfect hideout what do you think and Bends the garage may not be suitable but with your brains you make it work what do you guy's think?."

So rate and tell me what you all thought of that episode


	5. Chapter 5

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 5 my family shows me that i belong with them also operation rescue mum from Area 51

(MY POV)

I came too to find myself on a couch in a strange house and sleeping on the floor next to me was Ripster my beautiful sunset i groaned which made him come fully awake and he said " Hunny vamp are you okay?."

I nodded in silence which he noticed and understood fully as i was the killer that killed his friends he said " I don't blame you hunny did you have a childhood in Area 51 tell me everything i want to know where mum is."

I took a deep breath as my original memories came flooding back to me and said " How about my blood shows you as my blood holds the memories as they are really painfully to talk about Ripster as i don't deserve to be part of a family after what i have done to you all that misery and heartache".

Seeing the pain in my eyes he understood and bit me and my blood memories of Area 51 came flooding into him making his eyes fill up with tears i hugged him as my memories ended with me being knocked out by Lena he said " How could you survive all of that experimentation on you sweetheart and Lena just watched it all and never once did anything to help you i am gonna kill her for this but now we know where mum is we can rescue her can you turn her into a vampire as she is already dead?."

Just then Max came in and said " Yes but we have to do it by ceremony means Ripster this time as your mum is dead so we will have to do a ceremony a vampire one at that and i understand Sword what you are going through i bet you are thinking " A killer like me doesn't deserve a family or be part of one right?."

I nodded so Max came over and held my hand and said " Well you do deserve these things and i bet Ripster isn't going to give up on you and is going to show you that you belong with him and his brothers if you leave what will he tell Solar Flare she would want both her mum and dad in her life right?."

I sat there in shock at what he said they both saw his words reaching me hiding somewhere inside and that brought me back i couldn't leave thats when they saw the light in my eyes coming back making them both smile so i said " I do deserve to be part of a family and i have a little girl to look after don't i i can't just up and leave like i did you must really hate me for that hunny shark?."

Ripster hugged me close and shook his head at that moment Water appeared and said with excitement " Hey welcome back Sword did you know there is a pool table here?."

Hearing the words pool table i said " Where is it Water?."

Seeing that catching my interest Ripster followed me keen to know where all the excitement i had about those words with Max smiling about this so we found the game room to see everyone else there also in Speed's arms was Solar Flare my little girl who looked up and started squirming in Speeds arms to get to me which me and Ripster noticed so i strolled up and took her out of Speed's arms so Solar Flare looked at Ripster curiously so she touched my face and i said " This is your daddy Solar Flare would you like to meet him?."

She nodded and so i said with my back turned as Ripster with the guy's " Hey daddy someone wants to meet you".

He came strolling over and i turned around and handed Solar Flare to him seeing him gently hugging Solar Flare and chatting away to her this scene making my eyes swell up with happy tears just then a loud voice of " Oh no you beat me again Sora no fair".

I looked over and said " Stand aside rookies let the master show you how snooker is done".

So the ladies bowed which caught everyone else off guard even Ripster who hissed to Max " How good is she?."

Max whispered something to Ripster and also my big brothers who eyes widened in shock as i took the pull cue and shocked everyone by a pulling off a move from a western cowboy film of drawing a gun with pool cue before i took my position with Sora as my opponent so we took our places and i totally shocked everyone as i finished the game in two seconds flat with just one shot i pulled off a move that was impossible to do and the most famous one of all to Ripster gasping in shock as i said " Looks like I've still got it"

Sora smiled and said " Yes you so have as you are the master snooker player winner of ten master snooker tournaments of area 51 and no-one has beaten you for the crown not even once".

Hearing the boys gasp in shock at this so i said " Shall we leave the rookies to practice and explore the house some more?."

The girls nodded so we left leaving the boys frozen in shock Ripster broke the silence " S...She is a master snooker player also better than me but i want her as my wife all the same".

So with me and the girls we were in the living staring at the pictures on the mantelpiece i noticed a lady with Ripster and the guy's so i took it off the shelf and stared at the lady as an unknown memory floated into my head Sora said " Whats wrong Sword?."

I said " Mum isn't dead Sora".

She stared at me and yelled " WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MRS BOLTON ISN'T DEAD?"

The guy's came pelting in at this with Ripster staring at me as i said " I just had an unknown memory flashback and it shows me that mum isn't dead she is alive in Area 51 but frozen in ice."

Ripster and the guys touched my hands and the memory flooded into their heads they gasped so Ripster said " Right then we will go and rescue her i got a plan Sword do you still have your phone on you?."

I shook my head and explained to Sora saying " I have an extra phone on me here it has got Lena's number on it".

I took the phone so Ripster explained his plan to me so i nodded and phoned Lena who said " Hi Sword where have you been?."

I said " Sorry commander i was caught up with shock of the explosion i had planted a bomb under a vehicle Bends was working on in his workshop without him looking and as i slipped out into the rain filled night my phone dropped out of my pocket and i managed to get a few feet but the explosion spooked me so i pelted off in shock so i am currently at the Bolton residency so i am coming back home now as there is no survivors of the explosion alright um is there a lady in ice as she is famous in Area 51 is that true and can i meet the lady in ice before going on my next mission?."

Lena looked shocked at this about me visiting the ice lady but she smiled and said " Sure Sword she is in the Ice room you can visit her when i have finished briefing you in on our ultimate goal okay?."

I nodded and said " Understood Commander over and out".

I hung up the phone to Max saying to me " Lena is in the ice-room thats in the center of Area 51 so let's put our plan into action we will call operation Mrs Bolton breakout what do you think?."

Everyone nodded so i set off with my friends with the guy's tailing us from behind soon we had arrived in Area 51 so my friends nodded to me saying " See you later Sword".

I nodded and headed into the command center where i was meet by Lena who said "Congrats on killing the Bolton Brothers now here is the file on the ultimate target his name is Professor Bolton and we found his location it is also in the file as well if you complete this mission then i will introduce you to Professor Paradigm and the higher ups in Area 61 understand Sword?."

I nodded and said in my voice that i always used for my missions " Understood commander so where is the ice-room as i have never been down that way before?."

Lena smiled and gave me the directions so following the map she gave me i soon found the room and saw cameras on the walls i dialed a number onto the ear piece i had with me and said " I am at the destination there are cameras all around the walls Max".

Max typed something onto his computer and the cameras exploded and so i closed the door of the ice-room and strolled up to the ice-chamber and touched the glass and said " Hi mum nice to meet you".

The chamber broke and Mrs Bolton stepped out shivering so i found a blanket and wrapped it around herself she looked at me and then a memory floated into her head she whispered " My little baby girl Sword is that you?."

I nodded and said " Yes mama it's me come on John and the others are waiting so i phone them on this ear phone so they know where to find us by the way would you like to become a vampire as you may not know where you are we are in Area 51 and i will explain how i was raised once we are back home OK?."

(Mum's Pov)

I nodded at her so i saw Sword dialing a number on the phone and i heard my eldest son's voice on the phone " Hey love is everything OK?."

I called down the thing " Sure John everything is alright now get your ass over here now and get me out of this freezing place on the double so i can have a hot shower."

There was happy hissing on the phone and then silence then i heard a rumbling sound then several holes opened up in front of me and Sword and My son's jumped up out of their hole i gasped in shock as i took in their new forms i looked at Sword who showed me her real form to me gasping in shock so i said " I will get the full info at home won't I?."

Sword nodded so John picked me up and jumped down his hole with me in his arms and Sword had done the same as explosions shook the whole place but we were safely out of Area 51 and on the hill with Mum in big brothers arms and my friends around me as they had planted bombs in Area 51 enough to bring the entire place down inside the command center everything was burning and many people were killed Lena was lying wounded in a corner saying " How could this happen wait wasn't Sword supposed to be visiting the ice-lady she quickly pulled herself up and typed something on the computer but it came up with errors she screamed out in pure rage that was the last scream she ever made before the entire base exploded with her inside it so we all walked away from that hell hole that i was kept frozen in for so long.

Soon i was back home under a hot shower sighing with happiness so after i got warmed up i went into my room and got changed and went back to the others and said " Man that was a good shower but i am wondering Sword shouldn't you be in school?."

(MY POV)

I swallowed hard at this unsure of how to answer so i decided to tell the truth so i took a deep breath and told mum everything with the guy's listening in ten minutes later mum was in shock she wasn't the only one the others were in shock about my upbringing she was shaking as she sat down beside me on the couch and hugged me totally shaken to the core with the guy's standing there with shaking fists even Ripster who i noticed had gone totally silent i said " I'm gonna go for a walk see you guy's later here this is for you guy's".

I handed them the file on their dad and also the files on them and walked out of the front door leaving them alone to talk together as a family as i didn't deserve the right to be part of their family now that i have told the entire truth about myself and what i was trained to do so i walked away but then remembered what Max said about Solar Flare so i decided to just have a walk by the ocean and a couple of minutes later as i was sitting in the cafe where me and Ripster sat together as a couple i felt someone sitting beside me and said " I will have a chocolate ice-cream please."

I looked around to be given a shock Ripster was sitting beside me and i saw he was not alone my whole family was standing there mum said as she sat across from me " Max told me you are standing at cross roads unsure of where to go i know you are thinking how can you be a part of a family after what you have done well let me tell you something Missy you do deserve all the happiness that is being shown in front of you and you shouldn't run away from it sweetie i am not going to let you think you don't deserve this happiness i am gonna bloody well see to it that you see that you deserve us and the life that is being shown to you if it is the last thing we do".

I sat there in shock as real life tears fell down my face and for some reason i let my family in as i knew that they were right and i cried like a stuffed pig with Ripster hugging me as i cried like anything with mum smiling as i finally realized which road to go on the road with the bright light in the distance and i turned onto that road and never looked back so after a couple of minutes Ripster said " May i ask you a question Mrs fantastic sketcher?."

That caught my interest so i looked up at him he saw my eyes were Red rimmed so he said " You know this necklace that i am wearing?."

I knew where he was going with this so i said " You want me to sketch you wearing it right in our room?."

He nodded and leaned in and whispered " Wearing only this necklace and i have a question that i wanted to ask you but it can wait till tonight alright?."

i blushed bright red in the face and nodded so we all headed home where i introduced mum to Solar Flare and she was smitten with her granddaughter so later that night in myself and Ripster's room as the rest had gone out for the night and mum wanted to spend time with Solar Flare so Ripster came out of the bathroom with a robe on i looked up from the seat i was sitting with my sketchpad ready and he dropped the robe and i turned bright red but nodded to the couch and he lay down on it and i began to sketch keeping the artist face he said " OH so serious Mrs Artist."

I laughed and said " I have to Mr Model now just relax thats it now i can sketch ah it is coming along nicely".

So couple of hours later i had finished the drawing so i showed Ripster to him looking impressed so he came behind and flicked my hair away from my neck and nuzzled my neck making me moan then i flipped him onto the couch and began to strip in front of him in a rush then pounced on him here we made beautiful love that i missed so much so a couple of hours later as we lay on the couch i asked " So what question did you want to ask me hunny?."

He got off the couch and went down on one knee and showed me a ring in a box which told me everything he said " Sword Bolton will you marry me?."

I said with happy tears falling down my face " yes my sexy vampire shark i will".

He whirled me around laughing with happiness and we both kissed so he said " Where is Solar Flare may i ask?."

I smiled and said " Mum wanted to spend time getting to know her grand daughter".

Ripster smiled at this and said " Well time to make some magic huh gorgeous?."

I giggled and said " You know it handsome husband he he".

So we made love that night that wonderful night thinking that we had seen the last of the danger but danger and also my past has a way of coming back to haunt people as Area 61 sends out people that i used to friends with to kill me and my family and i end up turning mum into a vampire to save her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 6 my past comes back to haunt me and I turn mum into a vampire to save her life

"It's weird" I said as i walked to the headmaster's office in Fission city high school catching mum's attention so she said " What's weird Sword?."

I explained to mum to her smiling at me so we entered and i got enrolled in fission city high school and i was gonna start next month so we thanked the headmaster very much and was heading back the way we came when a door from a classroom opened in front of us and a teacher stormed out shouting " THAT'S IT I QUIT".

And with that he stormed out of the building so i entered the classroom and raked my nails down the blackboard making the kids scream out in agony at the noise making their heads snapped around to stare at me as i said " Ah troublemakers are we class?."

The leader said " Yes we are and what are you gonna do about it?."

I said " Mum can you go and get some milk for me please?."

Mum nodded and disappeared so i closed the door behind mum and said " Alright class since you didn't like the way the teacher taught his lessons how about i do your lessons and make it fun for you all how's that?."

The shocked looks on their faces was priceless so i started with maths and the silence from the classroom caught all the rest of the students and teachers even the headmaster off guard who came to investigate so he opened the door and saw me at the blackboard saying " So all we have to do is to integrate the square of the irrigable then term and multiplied by the speed due to gravity of the paper airplane so is math's easier for you all now that you know how to multiply numbers so now on to chemistry ah mum is coming now with the milk how about I show you all how to make ice-cream would you all like that?."

They all nodded so i began the chemistry lesson so mum texted the guys and told them to spy from outside the window which they did and Ripster was speechless as he looked through the window so the school day ended so i went back outside with mum when she sniffed me from behind without me noticing and she looked green in the face which Ripster noticed so he said " Whats wrong Mum?."

Mum said " Sword in Area 51 did you ever take a bath?."

I looked around at her looking nervous so i shook my head making everybody cover their noses as my smell hit everyone hard even Ripster covered his nose so mum said " Right Missy you are getting a bath lets go and boys i will need your assistance and Max you have some serious explaining to do understand?."

He nodded looking rather serious so we went back to the house unaware that Professor Bolton my husband Robert had been following Sword ever since that rain filled night when she blew up my son's hideout he had followed them to where the scream came from and overheard the whole story and he was gobsmacked so he must've went back home and went into our bathroom in my room and found the pregnancy test that i had done all those years to his shocked look so as we reached the house we saw a dog sitting in the front lawn to Sword calling over to the dog " Hi Sliver sorry to keep you waiting".

Seeing the shocked looks on everyone's faces Sliver came over and walked alongside me so I introduced him to everyone saying " This is my friend Sliver I found badly injured as a puppy and wanting to save him so much I made him immortal as well say hello Sliver this lady beside me is my real mum Mary Bolton she is really nice".

Sliver barked happily in response making Max add " And it is thanks to Sliver that Sword is the nice and caring young lady that is standing in front of you if Sliver wasn't saved then Sword would have become the assassin that would kill without remorse and Sliver helped her to make friends with Sora, Speed and Water and also helped Sword to talk and also to communicate with other people as well as myself and you guy's so can Sword keep Sliver Mrs. Bolton?.

Mum smiled and said " Of course she can keep Sliver hearing all of that I am more than happy for her to have Sliver as a pet so the more the merrier so come Sliver you can also help me give Sword a bath how dose that plan grab you?."

Seeing Sliver nodding looking rather nervous so we entered the house so mum started on the bath and i went into the bathroom and stepped into the bath and sat down in the bath and all at once all the dirt that had built up over the years on me began to brake off me and turned the bath water black as anything making Mum cover her nose so the boys entered with scrubbing brushes with blankets over their noses at the smell so mum got me out of the bath drained the water and made a fresh bath and i stepped in again and poured Shampoo into my hair and soon the hair was covered in foam so she began to wash my hair to the most awesome sight that they had ever seen the black gunk hiding my natural hair colour soon fell into the bath big bits at a time revealing light blonde ginger hair mum's hair colour soon i was smelling fresh as anything but the clothes that i wore for 19 years was chucked into the bin and i was sitting on the couch with a t-shirt with a sword on it as a logo complete with combat trousers beside mum as Max was explaining about the living conditions of Area 51 to mum's and my big brothers shocked looks so my friends reappeared in the living also smelling fresh and with them was a very grumpy looking Sliver who had been also given a wash i noticed the a box like object in the corner catching Ripster's interest he said " Thats a TV Sword watch" and he turned the box on to the music channel to me tapping my knee in time with the music when the music channel got cut off to the news reader saying " Everyone stay in your homes assassins for Area 61 are on the prowl looking for Sword and her friends so stay inside and don't go outside for any reason this is Tim Shark reporting from Fission city webcast".

I gasped along with my friends then i said " So that's where all my other friends went after they completed all their missions for Lena i don't believe this"

My friends nodded so My Sunset said " You had friends in area 51 not just Sora,Speed and Water and this is where they went and their target is you well not on my watch.

Then a loud explosion rocked the house making me dash to the windows and saw all the assassins that were sent to kill me were dashing towards the house and I said " Mum get Solar Flare to a safe place in the house OK".

But then a voice said " I don't think so Sword how dare you betray Area 51 for this you will pay with your life prepare to die and your family".

All the assassin's attacked but I dodged them and swung my sword through 3 of them while my family defeated some of them then I saw one vampire sneaking up behind my mum and sliced her chest and I charged and killed the assassin and held my mum close the smell of her blood awoke my vampire side and she understood so she whispered " It's okay Sword make me immortal I trust you".

I bite her hearing her scream making the others whip around then I felt my venom went completely through her system for a living human being it was painful transformation and that you have to die first of all so I watched my mother dying in my arms with Ripster asking me what I did and so I told him to him looking shocked he saw the sword wound on mum and understood completely about what I did so we finished off the reaming assassins before I saw my mother's body going limp so Max said " Let's take to the kitchen table OK and I watch over her as she will become a new born vampire and new-born vampires have to control their feelings so I will train her so let's get moving".

( Mum's POV)

The transformation was painful but I wasn't afraid so I accepted the venom and transformation as old friends as I lay there on the Kitchen table as my entire body's heating system shut down and coldness took it's place I felt the burn through my entire body so 2 days passed I could feel Sword coming in to check on me every now and then sensing how far into my transformation I was so she asked Max " How clear is she Max?."

Max smiled and said " She is to clear to see now Sword it won't be long now".

Then I felt my heart taking flight fighting against the fire of the venom Max said " Ah almost there keep everyone else away for now until she controls her thirst OK?."

Sword nodded and left I could hear her downstairs telling everyone what the update on me was and what Max had said to hear Ripster sighing in happiness so a day later I opened my eyes a new born vampire I was so I looked over to see Max standing there smiling at me and I got off the table he said " How do you feel Mrs Bolton?."

I said " Feeling thirsty Max can we go hunting before I can face my family as I need to be in control".

He nodded so we speed out the door and into the forest and as we speed into the forest Sword looked out the window and called the guy's over to my son's speeding to the window to see myself speeding into the forest with Max to hear them whooping with happiness."

So we were in the forest when I saw a mountain lion busy stalking a deer so I punched and stroke the lion making the deer run for it's life and killed the lion and drained it of it's blood which was warm and beautiful and it dulled my thirst a bit but it came back again so we went hunting again and I drained 3 panthers and 2 deer before I felt full and I told Max this so we headed back and I saw Jab coming down the steps and stopped in front of me and I knew what was up so I took a whiff and said " Clint you really need a bath no offense".

Hearing the loud roars of laughter from inside the house I shouted " OI YOU LOT I CAN HEAR YOU ALL LAUGHING GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE ON THE DOUBLE SO I CAN GIVE YOU ALL A HUG OR DO I HAVE TO SPEED IN THERE AND TICKLE YOU LOT TO DEATH".

The rest of my sons came pelting out of the back door with Ripster in the lead yelling with happiness to see me back with them again they all hugged me close that's when I heard " That's great Solar Flare you walking fine and talking too cool".

We all went inside where we all saw Solar Flare sitting on the couch chatting away to Sword who looked up at our gobsmacked looks at Solar Flare who looked like she had become a 4 year old in a short space of time Max explained to Ripster's shocked looks at learning Solar Flare will become a full fledged adult Shark in 7 years time

So rate and tell me what you all thought of that episode


	7. Chapter 7

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 7 Reunion with dad and also me and Ripster get married while fighting creatures from earth's past

(My Pov)

It was December time and snow was falling all around me as i trudged through the snow as school had finished for another year as i made my way home so as i reached the house i saw Solar Flare looking out the window and seeing me she came speeding out of the house with everyone in hot pursuit and speed into my arms saying " Welcome home mummy we have got the Christmas tree up with all the decor".

I smiled at this as i wanted to give Solar Flare the Christmas that i never got to have so she skipped ahead of me while Ripster fell into place beside me of course he had bitten me and seen all my memories so he understood me when i smiled at Solar Flare he held my hand and said " Looks like you will be getting a Christmas as well your first ever one my love don't worry we will find dad and then we can be a real family again".

I smiled at him as we made our way into the house unaware that a red n black hedgehog was watching me from the forest he whispered " I can't believe it the rumors are true Sword is Maria's descendant and i meet her when she was on the ark at 3 years old".

So back inside the house i was helping Ripster put up the Christmas decorations around the house happily humming to the Christmas music that was being played on the radio so by the afternoon we had the whole house decorated we were all exhausted so i was sitting on the couch looking tired which Ripster noticed he came over to me and lifted me off the couch i looked sharply at him to see a seductive look on his face making me smile in response so he said " You need to rest my love come on".

We went upstairs to his room ignoring the wolf whistles that followed us he put me down as soon as we got to his door i could feel his breath on my neck as i opened the bedroom door we had barely made it inside when his hands pulled my t-shirt off me as i busy unbuckling his trousers kissing each other i pushed him on the bed with him removing his shorts so i vanished into the bathroom and came back out fully naked to him waiting for me also fully naked so i climbed onto the bed and up to him my hands sliding down his body with him moaning in pleasure when i reached his entrance i drank from him making him grip the bed cover panting in pleasure as the waves of erotic pleasure surged through him.

His release was my undoing and his released his load inside my mouth which i swallowed then i kissed him on the lips then i thrust my throbbing shaft into his sexy wet behind and he did cry out but my mouth was on top of his mouth i stilled then allowing him to adjust as before i went halfway into him when we first meet and at the beach house but now that he was a vampire like me i could go all out on him so i found a push n pull rhythm that beat a cadence throughout his entire body the both of us panting hard also kissing each other like lovers do i felt my release imminent and i pinned him to the bed blanket i saw his eyes alight he whispered " I love you Sword".

I whispered back making his heart skip a sexy beat " I love you too my sexy fiancée".

I thrust into him again and he threw his head back in a silent scream of pure pleasure as i released my load inside him setting his insides on fire making him release his load onto the blanket seeing stars he stared at me completely in love he pushed me onto my front then went inside me to myself panting in pleasure he panted to me " Oh my god Sword your so beautiful also so innocent".

I stared at him with happy tears in my eyes as he released inside of me i kissed him on the lips but for some reason he wasn't contented i saw his eyes were like slits.

(Ripster's POV)

I went over to my other side i was lying on top of this beautiful creature who would soon become my soulmate i growled at her to receive a vampire growl back i thrust harshly against her cervix making this beautiful creature pant in pleasure as my shark instincts to mate overpowered me which she this beautiful creature saw she whispered " Make me cum real hard Rippie poo".

I blushed bright violet at her nickname for me i growled again then thrust in n out of her i didn't slow down on momentum soon i was pinning her to the bed i saw her legs oh her graceful legs were around my waist her eyes alight with passion for me i kissed this creature on the lips tasting her scent it was like an angel's scent that i wanted to make mine i went inside her again this beautiful creatures body was shuddering i kissed her on the lips as i continued to penetrate her inside her womb filling with hot seed some was spilling onto the bed but i didn't stop she panted to me " OH GOD RIPSTER I LOVE YOU DON'T EVER STOP".

I growled back at her in response to what she had said making her smile i stared at this smile it was dazzling words utterly failed me in this moment i noticed her beautiful skin dying to be touched i didn't leave denied i gently bite this beautiful creature tasting her blood and a vision of pure beauty also grace popped into my mind it was an angel such a beautiful angel soon i kissed every part of this creatures body hearing the moans of pure pleasure i was exhausted and my shark instincts were fully satisfied and my eyes returned to normal i gave a loving growl to this perfect creature to which she growled back at me a angel like growl only for me i flipped over pulling my soulmate with me so that she was lying on my body her head in the crook of my neck i whispered to this beautiful creature " I love you my beautiful angel".

She said " I love you too my handsome shark".

So a few hours later we went downstairs to find mother taking a shopping bag which raised some interest from my angel who asked " Where are you going mum?."

Mother smiled while saying " I'm going Christmas present hunting want to come along Sword as we get to know each other better".

My angel grabbed her coat kissed me on the lips and vanished out the door with mother looking excited to see the buildings called shops so i went into the living room where i saw my baby girl sitting on Max's lap chatting away to him she looked up at me and happily jumped into my arms making me smile she asked " Where is mama daddy?."

I smiled and said " Mama is out shopping with Grandma she will be back later on alright?."

My baby girl nodded i noticed my little brothers watching me also whispering which made me suspicious so i read Streex's mind without him noticing to myself smirking as a idea popped into my mind so i contacted my angel in her mind who said " Hi sexy what's up?."

I told her what was up also of my plan for my little pervert brothers to her smiling she said " OH LIKE THAT PLAN OF YOURS ROGER WILCO PUTTING PLAN INTO ACTION THE MINUTE WE GET BACK OH MUM'S FOUND SOMETHING NICE SEE YOU LATER".

(Swords POV)

Mum was showing me a book of Sword techniques that i have never tried before i liked it a lot but i saw the price which made my smile fade which mum had noticed for some reason she didn't like seeing me with a frown on my face so she said " The price doesn't matter Sword alright?."

I nodded so i had a look around unaware that mum had went up to the counter and bought the book for me for my Christmas she noticed the scratch cards so she bought me two of them so she gave them to me and explained to me what to do so i elongated one of my fingers into a claw then scratched at the card exposing the numbers which i received a shock i had got 3 hundred thousands so i showed mum at the counter making her eyes go wide the shopkeeper went wild with excitement so he told us where to go to collect the money so we headed to the post office and got the money so with the huge wade load of cash in my back pack we continued on our shopping spree which we bought loads of cool present's for everyone so we headed to a cafe where i saw a tribute to Rox and a lump in my throat rose to the surface which mum had noticed so she asked me " Rox was your target judging from the silence you are emitting did you know he was a friend of Bobby's sweetie?."

I shook my head then said " No the only info i received from Lena was a concert ticket to his concert 2 years ago she never told me his connection to Streex she never told me any of that i don't know if i have the heart to tell Streex the truth and break his heart it's only 2 days away from Christmas".

Mum looked shocked at me then hugged me saying " I'm really proud of sweetie thinking about other people before yourself well i know what could make this Christmas even better my husband being here with us even if he is a Megalodon hybrid he is still my husband well better get back as we have a lot of wrapping to do huh Sword?."

So we headed home but i sensed someone following us it was dad so i whispered to mum who smiled so we stopped in a park where i happily went on the swings when suddenly mum got hugged from behind and a husky voice sounded in her ear " hello my love at last we are together again so that is my daughter she is beautiful just like you".

(Dad's POV)

My wife my beautiful Mary turned to face me she didn't look afraid of me as i was a Megalodon hybrid but she had no fear in her eyes those beautiful gold eyes so i asked " You have been turned into a vampire sweetheart?."

Mary nodded so she told me the whole story of where she had been all these years and also of the recent events that had happened i was in shock as i looked over at my daughter who was watching from the swings looking worried so i strode over to her and held her in my arms i whispered to her " Is all the things my Mary told me about you true my little vamplet?."

I saw tears in her eyes as she cried into my chest nodding her head making me shake with anger at the people that turned my daughter into a killer but grateful to Water for finding out the truth and telling my daughter even if it broke her heart so i held her tightly then whispered " I love my little vamplet don't ever think that i won't so let's head home we need to get Christmas under way and i need to have a chat with John about something OK?."

(MY POV)

I nodded happily so walked towards home when we passed an amusement arcade which i stopped dead in my tracks staring mum went into my mind where she saw the only 2 good memories of this place in my mind with Max sneaking me out of Area 51 into the amusement arcade and happily letting me have fun in this place the whole afternoon before sneaking me back into Area 51 without being noticed thats when the memories ended so mum said " Here you go Sword some money for the arcade OK?."

I nodded so i went into the arcade looking like a little kid again so mum also dad went home where dad got hugged by everyone with a few tears all around so Dad asked John " May i have the honor of walking my daughter down the isle at your wedding son?."

John nodded so dad added " In case you are looking for Sword she is in the amusement arcade for old times sake oh hello little lady".

Solar Flare had come wandering into the living room from the back door looking for me which Ripster noticed so he asked " Are you looking for your mother wanting to ask her something sweetie?."

Just then i reappeared with arms full of prizes from the amusement arcade saying " Look at the cool prizes i won what's up Solar Flare?."

Solar Flare asked " Mum do you know a red n black walking talking hedgehog by the name of Shadow as he knows you when you meet him at the age of three years old up on Space Colony Ark?."

The prizes fell out of my arms as i stood there in shock at her as the memories of Space Colony Ark flooded through my mind which flowed through Ripster's mind i nodded and said " Yes i do Solar Flare why do you ask?."

Solar Flare replied " Well he is outside in the back garden waiting to see you".

I pelted outside the back door where my vision also my footing was obscured by red n black hedgehog fur i landed on the ground laughing " Ow easy Shadow is that any way to treat a friend ha ha".

There was some laughter which made me and Shadow look around to see everyone laughing their heads off with Sunset coming down the steps then helping me to my feet laughing he chuckled " Wow some hello huh Sword?."

I laughed and gave Shadow a mock punch on the shoulder saying " Huh where is Maria Shadow why isn't she here with you by the way you are looking alright?."

Shadow looked sad which made me realize i stuttered " Maria i ...is dead isn't she?."

Shadow nodded to gasp's from everyone even Max i stood there with tears flowing down my face i said " Come inside and tell me everything Shadow".

Shadow nodded so we all went inside seeing the look on my face mum and dad fell silent so me and Shadow sat at the kitchen table and Shadow told me starting with " Maria and I were wondering where you were as you never came to visit us since we meet when you were three years old then suddenly alarm sirens sounded then my grandfather came running yelling " The assassination Squad is killing everyone get Maria and yourself down to earth now Shadow".

So with that me and Maria ran to the escape pods but the soldiers caught us and Maria gave her life to save mine but i noticed on one of the soldiers uniforms a number on it it was 51 on it".

I sat there in shock then said " Shadow i lived in area 51 thats was the number on the uniform but Lena who came back from an errand did not say anything other than i wasn't allowed back to Space colony Ark so i never knew what happened i was kept in the dark but for some reason my heart hurt for a while but then the hurt faded away until now".

Shadow looked shocked as well as everyone else Shadow hugged me close and said " I don't blame you Sword you were and always will be my little sister when we meet i saw Lena watching Maria's face when we meet to see of you got any strange reaction but Maria shook your hand which made Lena smirk for some reason.

That caught everyone off guard so Mum said " Well Shadow you are Sword's older brother why don't you live here with us as we have plenty of room how about it Shadow?."

(Shadow's POV)

I said " Thank you very much Mrs Bolton".

But she smiled and said " Please just call me mum and your invited to your little sister's wedding if you want to come of course?."

I gaped at Sword who blushed and said " I'm getting married 3 months from now and Ripster is the one who my heart or vampire heart is getting married too so want to come along Shadow?."

I said "Sure Sword i would love too by the way cute little girl you have Sword".

Sword smiled and said " Her name is Solar Flare and she is mine and Ripster's child even if he is my older brother but she laughed and said even if i am 19 thousand years old ha ha".

I gaped at her with everyone else at what she had said so Ripster said " Your nineteen thousand years old hunny? i thought you looked 21".

She blushed at the compliment he gave her which she responded by giving him a kiss and said " Thank you for the compliment hunny are you okay with me being nineteen thousand years old as Area 51 works on a different timeline from here."

We stood there in shock at her to Max nodding in response who added " Sword is the only vampire to reach this age and for your information Streex Dracula was only 15 thousand years old and he wasn't a full adult vampire like Sword who is fully mature vampire".

seeing the shocked looks on their faces Sword said " Well mum we have an errand to do before tea for mortals while the immortals have a run in the woods alright?."

So Sword and Mum got the Christmas presents wrapped up and did some extra shopping and wrapped the items up and placed them under the Christmas tree so Christmas eve came around and the house was looking awesome even Sword was shocked.

So the following morning Christmas Day

(Mary's Pov)

I awoke to sunlight streaming in from mine and My sexy husband Roberts room i sat up in bed aware of the light blue arm that was draped across me making me smile when my husband awoke to see my smile he growled and pulled me down back into the bed he kissed me on the lips his hands roved my body making me brake the kiss panting with pleasure he found my entrance making me grip the blanket panting in pleasure.

(Roberts Pov)

Feeling my Mary both on the lips also on her body was a dream come true so i was caressing her insides with her gripping the blanket panting in pleasure she panted to me " I gonna come hunny ah".

I relented by taking my fingers out and she released into the bed she purred to me in a seductive way making me thrust harshly into her making her gasp in pleasure nothing in this amazing world could keep me and my mate apart again soon i was pinning her to the bed as i felt my release imminent she whispered to me " make me feel it honey Mega".

I went inside her to her crying out in pure pleasure as my hot seed filling her wonderful beautiful womb i collapsed beside her panting with the effort to feel her lying on top of me purring in contentment to me stroking her staring into each others eyes so we got changed and meet everyone downstairs then Mary said to Sword " So what was Ripster saying to you in your mind?."

She told me to my jaw and Roberts dropping in shock at what she had told us so Sora, Speed and Water appeared in the living so she had a chat with them to their looks turning pure horny so Sword and Ripster along with the girls vanished up the stairs and Sword crept into Streex's room and said very loudly " HEY SEXY STREEX WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS DAY."

Streex awoke with such a start that he looked dizzy he saw me laughing at his look so i came forward and shocked him by kissing him on the lips then whispered " See you at breakfast sexy boy".

But he pulled me down onto the bed shocking me completely he said " You were at Rox's concert weren't you Sword please tell me the truth alright?."

Seeing me swallowing answered his question i sat down on the bed took something out of my pocket shocking him he said " R..Rox was your target did you know his relationship to me at the time?."

Seeing me shaking my head so i said " Lena never told me anything or than saying yes he was the target on the concert ticket i gave you I'm sorry Streex i am really a monster you guy's aren't the monster's i am".

That floored him completely but he grabbed me then kissed me on the lips totally shocking me into silence.

(Streex's POV)

I kissed my little sister on the lips so passionately then broke the kiss for the air i said to her my hands cupped around her face so she was staring into my eyes " You are no monster Sword you are a beautiful angel that has got treated wrongly for evil purposes and now you will be treated with a good purpose and i bet Speed and Ripster who are eavesdropping on our conversation would agree with me right guy's?."

They came in with Ripster in hunting mode along with Speed as Sword was the target i kissed her neck hearing my little angel moan in pleasure one of my claws traveled south making her turn her around kissing me on the lips then her trousers along with her shorts were removed then i turned her around so she was facing me blushing like an angel making me stare so we kissed again when she panted suddenly Ripster had pulled her onto his legs with Speed licking her entrance making her moan in pure erotic pleasure suddenly her full vampire form popped out of hiding my gaze roved all of her new form i was mesmerized by her beauty Speed smiled at me and moved aside with Ripster so i approached carefully giving her a kiss to which this beautiful angel responded by pushing me onto the bed then she lowered herself onto my shaft and began riding me her breasts bouncing all over the place until i caught a hold of them my eyes had gone like slits she panted to me " Oh god Streex take over".

I pushed her onto the bed then began thrusting inside her the both of us panting in pleasure feeling my release imminent she whispered to me when i pinned her to the blanket her eyes alight with the light that we wanted to see to us smiling " Do you mean what you said Big bro?."

I whispered back to her our claws intertwined " I meant every word Vampire angel of our heart".

She smiled at me then i thrust into her again her beautiful body was shuddering as the most beautiful cry of pure pleasure escaped her mouth as my hot seed entered her like a jet stream she rolled over so she was laying on top of me shaking of the remains of her gratification purring in contentment she kissed me on the lips she whispered to me " I am gonna do you as you are pretty horny but understand I am only going in half way if you have watched the twilight saga Breaking Dawn part one then you will understand hunny OK?."

I blushed bright violet at her she lowered herself to my entrance nothing could have prepared me for the pure pleasure she bestowed upon me on that bed with her licking me entrance with me thrusting my hips up n down panting like a mad thing so lost in the pleasure she was putting on me she touched my shaft feeling how hard it was making her grin she whispered " Hard already Streex we have barely begun".

I growled in pure pleasure making her smile she went inside me making me gasp my eyes went like slits she pulled me up onto her legs her god like claws moved down grabbed my buttocks and pushed down in circular motion making it easier for her to make love to me she pushed me up n down with myself panting " OH GODS SWORD MORE".

Feeling her release near she pinned me to the bed my claws went under her armpits to hold her to me the both of us panting in pure pleasure staring into each others eyes i whispered " I love you Sword our beautiful angel right you guy's?."

Hearing another set of two voices saying " Yes your right" made me turn around to see Slammu and Jab standing there with drool coming out of their mouths with their shafts showing so she whispered to me " Let's put on a show huh sexy boy?."

Then my body was shuddering as I threw my head back as she released inside me making my soft warm inside's go on fire triggering my own release which splashed everywhere I collapsed back onto the blankets panting to feel her on top of me she whispered " Sit up".

I sat up to feel her hands around my waist and in an instant I was panting hard I felt her hands pushing my breasts up n down as her shaft went in n out of me I was so lost in pleasure she was putting on me that I didn't hear the bed creak as Slammu n Jab tossed their clothes aside and climbed onto the bed I gasped in pure pleasure making me look down in shock Jab was licking my entrance making me moan in pure pleasure then I released onto the bed again as she released inside of me again I collapsed against her making her say " OK you guy's Jab is next then Slammu alright?."

She then moved to Jab who started to kiss her breasts making her moan in pure pleasure he pushed her onto the bed staring into each other's eyes he stuck two claws inside her making her moan in pure pleasure then she was lifted into Slammu's legs where he went inside her back entrance making her cry out in pure pleasure then Jab went into her front entrance making her cry out in pure pleasure the two of thrusting inside her totally turned on by her moans of pleasure that's when they released inside her claiming her as their own also then Slammu fell back onto the blanket with her with Jab on top of her the both of them panting with pleasure.

Swords POV

I was lying there with Jab on top of me panting with Slammu underneath me also panting hard I rolled over so I was on top of Jab who was blushing like a mad thing I whispered " It will be OK I am sorry for killing Moby Jab I was never told of his link to you in any way do you and Slammu forgive me?."

That made them both stare at me Jab kissed me on the lips then whispered " Yes I forgive you angel please take me hurry".

I didn't leave him waiting I went half way inside him which he noticed to him panting in pure pleasure I gasped to him " OH GOD JAB YOU SERUSLY NEED TAMING I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH HAPPY XMAS".

He panted to me " Same to you" That's when she pinned me to the bed she released inside me I pulled her down onto me I growled to her " Why are you holding back like this doesn't it hurt?."

I had been feeling pain as I was holding back on them so I sat up to feel Jab's arms around my waist I replied " The reason why I have doing this is because you believe that film of Twilight Saga breaking dawn isn't real but I am sorry to say it is real all of the film is real and I don't want that for you Jab having bruises on your body discovering you are pregnant also having to hear the baby breaking all your bones as it is growing fast inside you killing you as it tries to get out of you I would have to make you immortal after you give birth and I don't want that for you leading an immortal life like Ripster as I broke a promise not to bite him but I ended up doing it to him".

Jab held me and said " I don't care about that you have my heart if you need to make me immortal as I want to be with you forever and I would be honored to have your baby as I think Solar Flare would want to have a little brother or Sister to play with I don't care about the bruises you give me I want all of you inside I want your forbidden kiss the kiss of the vampire".

I stared at him in shock then tears fell down my face to Jab wiping them away smiling at me I pushed him onto the bed and whispered " DAM THE VAMP RULES".

Jab gasped in pure pleasure as I went fully inside him our hands intertwined I pulled him onto me so he was lying on top of me he positioned himself over my shaft to feel my claws on his bottom he went down to himself crying out In pure pleasure he was riding my shaft which was so hard and sexy to him he lowered himself down to my face kissing me to feel my claws massaging his back end so my shaft could penetrate him easier feeling my release imminent I pinned him to the bed he cried out in pleasure as my full force hot seed entered him like a jet stream he panted to me " More Sword".

I pulled him onto my legs and went inside him I noticed he had some bruises but I wasn't caring in the slightest I loved Jab and I was giving him the love that he wanted I nibbled one of his breasts making him gasp in pleasure he couldn't stop kissing me one of my claws travelled south he gasped out in Pant " OH SWORD YOU ARE AN ANGEL FROM HEAVEN".

I stared at him I pushed his shaft up then kissed his neck as I released inside him again the both of us was panting I felt a lot better I lowered him to the bed and lay on him listening to his heart beat going back to normal he whispered to me " Oh Sword you were amazing hm".

I kissed him on the lips to feel Slammu holding me in his arms he whispered " I love you Sword here".

I was shocked he handed me a condom so I put it on so I lowered Slammu to the bed to see a blush crossing his face while behind me Streex and Ripster was chatting to Jab Ripster was asking questions about how he felt about the horny experience he had with me he told him what it felt like to Streex blushing totally red in the face Jab gasped out in pain suddenly making me snap my head round I was by his side in an instant I felt his stomach I gasped to him asking " Is it the baby kicking me?."

I nodded and i said " I will get some blood packets for you as the baby will want blood to drink as you will be drinking it Jab be back in a bit".

And with that I vanished for a few moments then they heard Max yelling at me " YOU DID WHAT HAVE YOU GONE MAD SWORD YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO SAM DIDN'T YOU WHEN HE FELL IN LOVE WITH SOFIE OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?."

"Jabs POV"

I heard Sword shout back at him " NO I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN BUT I DON'T CARE I LOVE JAB AS HE HAS FORGIVEN ME FOR WHAT I HAD DONE TO MOBY HE WANTED THE KISS OF THE VAMPIRE SO I GAVE IT TO HIM WE ARE NOT LIVING IN AREA 51 ANYMORE MAX THOSE RULES DON'T APPLY HERE REMEMBER IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD NOW I AM TAKING THESE BLOOD PACKETS UP TO HIM AND AFTER THE BABY IS BORN I AM MAKING HIM IMMORTAL SO THERE MAX SCREW THESE VAMPIRE RULES".

She reappeared a few moments later totally red in the face so she handed me a blood packet with a straw so I took a little sip it tasted great so I happily drank my blood packet to feel her arms around me her voice whispered "Atta boy love you let's go downstairs and have fun opening our presents alright?".

So she lifted me into her arms with me blushing like a mad thing so we all headed downstairs where Sora was waiting who's eyes went wide with horror when she saw me in Sword's arms as she had been in love with Sword in Area 51 for a very long time and she has been protecting Sword from Warrior but failed in her mission when Sword stood up to Lena who knocked her out somehow Lena knew about the feelings that Sora had for Sword and had took action she pelted out of the back door into the now raging blizzard that had been developing since last night with Sword shouting " Sora come back what's wrong?."

Speed snarled at Sword " You big idiot Sora is in love with you so bad that she was the one who protected you from Warrior when he was attempting to bully you but she failed to protect you from being knocked out by Lena when you stood up to her and she knocked you out right in front of her and Lena's minions blocked Sora's path to Lena as somehow Lena had found out about her love for you and put a stop to it in it's tracks or so she thought so get your butt out there and find her before she freezes to death".

(Sword's Pov)

I stood there in complete shock for a few seconds before putting Jab on the sofa making him comfortable grabbing the blanket from the couch then got Sora's presents from me to her from under the tree and pelted out into the blizzard it didn't take me five minutes before i found her shivering under a tree but we were far away from the house so i said " Found you Sora here this will keep you warm until we find shelter so we can talk".

Sora looked shocked at how the blizzard didn't faze me in the slightest so i put the blanket around her when she kissed me on the lips to me responding by putting my arms around her so we walked on where 2 seconds later found a cave so i started to work on a fire that soon light the cave up with warmth so i said offering my hand to Sora who sat on my lap " I am sorry i am such an idiot for not seeing how in love you were with me Speed told me everything here happy Xmas Sora i wasn't sure what you liked".

Sora opened her presents to her eyes to fill with tears her present's were a beautiful necklace with a dolphin on it, a DVD of twilight saga New Moon and finally a beautiful dress she was crying so i hugged her so i whispered " Put the dress on in front of me i want to see how beautiful you are in that dress".

(Sora's POV)

I undressed in front of Sword blushing then put the dress on with her suddenly standing up with the necklace which she put on my neck then she flicked my hair away from my neck i moaned in pleasure as she kissed my neck she whispered " Are you mine Sora?."

I nuzzled my body against hers smirking when i felt her shaft hardened under my torture she growled in my ear " I AM TAKING YOU NOW I LOVE YOU SORA".

With that i undid my dress and jumped on her knocking her to the ground i pulled her t-shirt off to her kissing me in a rush with me doing the same her god like mouth moved to my breasts i gasped in pleasure as she suckled on one of them while undoing her trousers then removing her shorts i lay on top of her then moved myself up n down on her hard shaft the both of us panting hard in pure rock hard pleasure she rolled over so she was on top of me she inched my thighs apart with her own placing her hard length between them then she eased herself into my soft warm inferno i gasped in pure pleasure i panted to her as she stroked my insides " OH Sword i love you do me good".

My hands lifted from the floor where they had been in the dirt when she had come inside me to snake their way down her body to her buttocks as she came out of me then with the power of my passion for Sword i lifted my hips up urging her on to her grin she went inside me again to us crying in pure bliss she went hard n fast inside me with me holding her in place soon she was pinning me into the dirt we were staring into each others eyes eyes i kissed Sword on the lips as she went inside me i threw my head back as my body was shuddering as she released inside me and screamed in pure pleasure i clung to her drawing ragged breaths while kissing Sword like crazy.

She pulled me up onto her legs i moved myself up n down on her shaft panting in pleasure with her hands roving my body while outside the cave the blizzard raged on we collapsed back onto the blanket i was lying in top of Sword who held me in her arms where i felt so safe i whispered " Do you think Jab is alright without you there with him?."

She looked worried and said " Yes but it is too dangerous to head back home now we will wait until the blizzard has vanished then we will head back alright?."

(end of pov)

It was nighttime when the blizzard died down so Sword and Sora headed back to the house where Sword was in for a surprise from the front window Mary Bolton saw the two approaching and told the others and Jab came running out of the house totally shocking Sword his stomach had slimmed down he hugged her close and whispered " Welcome home hunny Hunter wants to meet you".

Sword pelted inside with Jab also Sora to see everyone there waiting for her.

(Swords Pov)

Jab went ahead of me and vanished for a few moments then he reappeared with my heart melted in his arms was my little boy looking at me with curiosity he touched the side of Jabs face to him saying " Yes thats your daddy".

I strode over and lifted him gently out of Jabs arms kissing Jab on the lips making him blush i whispered " Hi Hunter my name is Sword it is really nice to meet you at last are you ready to become immortal Jab?."

Jab nodded in response so i guided him towards the couch while Ripster held Hunter so i leaned over his neck and struck making him cry out in pain as my venom entered his bloodstream in an instant he went limp for a few minutes then his eyes flew open pure gold eyes, black wings, claws and tail popped out i allowed him to stand up i said " Ripster take Hunter to the nursery please".

Jab stared at me i said " You are a newborn Jab and Hunter is half human with blood rushing through his veins so you are thirsty for blood unless you have it under control you don't want to put Hunter's life in danger do you?."

(Jabs Pov)

I knew Sword was right so i nodded so we both vanished out into the night so we were busy hunting when i saw a panther so i crept up behind and struck the panther knocking it to the ground and my vamp fangs sank into their target making the panther howl as i drank it's blood it felt warm and soothing it dulled my thirst but it came back with a vengeance once the panther was drained of blood i hear a "HM".

I saw Sword leaning casually against a tree watching the event with a calm expression i looked at myself my trousers were torn and also dirty she came towards me just then a wolf jumped out of the bushes but Sword dodged it and morphed into a creature that shocked me she had transformed into a Lycan that was half wolf/half human and punched the wolf flying into a tree killing it in an instant she stood there in shock staring at herself in a puddle of water tears streamed down her face i hurried over hugging her shocking her she said " I don't know what i am Jab i am a freak show i don't know what i am".

I kissed her on the lips shocking her i whispered " You are to us an amazing person with many abilities and powers you should never be ashamed of what you are and where you came from and what experimentation was done on you you are truly beautiful no matter what form you take so let's continue hunting then get back to everyone you still have to do Slammu remember?."

She smiled at me and we continued walking with her head held high not caring what she was or what anyone might say saw we saw some deer so we chased the herd Sword made it look easy so quick and efficient not a scratch or mark of blood on her where i made even more of a mess i said " You make it look easy sexy girl".

She smiled and said " More EXP Jab are you full or do you want to continue?."

I said " Full".

I felt full my thirst had died down it was a natural part of life but i wanted something else i strode over to her and kissed her she growled into the kiss making me growl back in response i lowered her to the ground i whispered to her " Your our drug Sword i can't get enough and i want you now to myself".

She didn't have any clothes on her as they were ripped from her when she transformed so on the snow white ground my fingers found her entrance she moaned in pleasure as i massaged her insides with her kissing me like an angel she she released into the snow white ground gasping in pleasure she was totally aroused i inched inside her making her eyes fly open growling in pure pleasure i pulled her up onto my legs staring into each others eyes while i thrust in n out of her the both of us panting in pleasure i felt my release near i pinned her to the forest floor she stared into my eyes she whispered " I love you Jab".

I went inside her to her body shuddering she let out a cry of pure pleasure as i filled her womb she clung to me as i kept pace drawing ragged breaths kissing like crazy then i lay her back onto the ground the both of us purring in contentment so while i wasn't looking she cleaned herself with a several leaves then we headed back so i went inside with her waiting outside looking rather nervous.

(Ripster's Pov)

I looked up and saw Jab but Sword wasn't with him so he pulled me to the side and told me to my eyes going into shock mode he went outside with me to see the Lycan she wolf standing there looking nervous he whispered " Sword is that you hunny?."

She nodded to myself hugging her she explained to me what had happened to myself looking shocked but i whispered " You are truly beautiful no matter what form you take is this form permanent hunny?."

She looked concerned about her form so i called Max who came out and stood there in complete shock he pointed inside so she came inside but just then wolf howls echoed in the night coming closer to the house I felt the same change happening to me too Jab also sensed it in his DNA as well several wolves came out of the forest it was my love's scent a female wolf hybrid that they had never seen before and wanted to make theirs but i wasn't letting them anywhere near my love Jab nodded to me and we both transformed into half wolf/ half human shocking mum and dad we went outside where the leader of the pack stopped dead in his tracks he snarled " _We have come for the female a beauty such as her doesn't deserve to be with you as you don't deserve a beauty such as her and she has come into heat just now we have sensed her for a very long time as Lena has promised me that she will become my mate that is why i agreed to give Lena some of my wolf DNA to her and now i have come to collect the debt that was promised to me long ago step aside"  
_

I snarled at him into his mind " _i will not hand over my mate to you she will become mine and i will make her my beta mate and there is nothing you can do about it we have a child already so ha ha ha missed your chance you will never touch Sword i will make sure of that right Jab?."_

Jab agreed with me on this so i looked at Sword who was watching from the window and her eyes meet mine and in that instant our souls became one the wild male wolf snarled in anger " _So she has chosen you as her alpha how dare you I will kill you to make her come into heat and become mine so prepare to die freak show what is your name before you die"._

I said " _It is Ripster of the street sharks or now wolf sharks right Jab let's get this party started"._

The wild wolf looked shocked at this but recovered and attacked but i was ready for him suddenly a sword blast sent him flying into a tree making the wolf's to looked shocked i spun around and saw Sword standing there but her sword was glowing the wild male wolf got back up snarling in surprise " _How dare you this is impossible how are you able to wield a sword like that while still in that form?."_

Sword came down the steps and said into his mind " _Huh easy you pathetic loser i was well trained about wielding swords and about their moves and as for your other question my sword's name is Zangestsu and the attack just now was gestsuga tesho from what i have just seen you are not worthy of being my husband you couldn't defend yourself from that weak attack i just pulled on you there so beat it before i go full power on your pathetic ass i was training for 19 thousand years way more battle experience than you so get lost or my husband will kill you as in the house are his pack which i will soon become his beta female so beat it before i change my mind".  
_

The wild male stood there in shock before running off into the distance with the rest of his pack running after him totally scared stiff so i went back inside where i followed to see her heading upstairs i smelled the air to her pheromones hitting me like a frat train so i followed her to our room to find her sitting on our bed waiting for me blushing gently i climbed onto the bed and made my way up to her blushing as well.

(Sword's Pov)

He licked my body making me shudder as excitement coursed through my body which he could sense he whispered " _let me calm you my mate my beautiful female"._

He lowered himself to my entrance and drank from me making me head slump onto the pillows as erotic pleasure surged through me i was thrusting my hips up n down while panting in pleasure he stopped my release was his undoing and it came out all over the bed my hands held the bed post for what was coming next he inched my thighs apart with his own and put his hardened shaft between confirming to me that he was the alpha he inced himself inside me to myself to gasp in pure pleasure i released my hold on the bedpost and my hands snaked their way up to his back where my nails raked their mark in him he growled slightly at the pain but increased his hot n sexy rythem inside to me pulling him onto me to the both of us growling in pure pleasure as he went fully inside me he moved a little to the right where we both gasped in pure pleasure as he hit the spot where i liked it best so he kept massaging the very same spot over n over again kissing my neck growling in pleasure soon he was pinning me to the bed our eyes alight with fiery wolf passion he whispered " _Happy Xmas my love ready?._ "

I nodded he released inside me claiming me as his mate we both cried out in pure pleasure as his filled my womb like never before our souls matching each other like a tidal wave he collapsed on top of me panting hard

I whined to him in concern he smiled and kissed me on the lips he whispered " _Your my mate now no-one else can have you except for me and my brothers as you are our heavenly angel who we will protect with our lives so let's head downstairs you have present's to open from everyone"._

I hugged him close purring in contentment i sniffed the air catching his interest so i went to a closet and pulled out my combat trousers also my t-shirt he was beside me in an instant " _How did you do that my love show me how to do that"._

I pointed to his trousers so he brought them over so i sniffed them and followed my nose to a closet and opened it shocking him i explained " _Clothes have their own sent inhale the fabric smell of your trousers now then your shoes let's see"._

I sniffed his shoes that was on the floor by the bed so i followed the sent to a wardrobe and opened to find his shoes so i brought them over so he smelled his shoes also his trousers inhaling the scents for future searches so we got dressed and headed downstairs when i stomach rumbled catching me by surprise also Ripster he explained " Your in human form now my love so let's see if you can eat human food come on".

So i was sitting at the table i sniffed at the wedges before taking one and eating it then i swallowed it shocking everyone to my eyes to well up with tears dad came over hugging me so i started to eat more food satisfying my hunger i noticed the present's under the Christmas tree so we sat on the couch me and Ripster were sitting on the floor so mum brought over her present to me i opened it gasping in shock it was the book of sword techniques that i saw in the shop i said to her " You bought this for me mum?."

Mum sat down beside me and said " As i said before little one price doesn't matter now i believe there is a lot of sword techniques that you have never tried before but we have lots more present's to open my little wolf alright?."

It turned out to be the first best Christmas i have ever had soon myself and Ripster's wedding rolled around i was nervous as anything as i was waiting for the church music to begin Sora said " Don't worry Sword everything will be alright it is just nerves".

I nodded and heard the music then dad appeared and was gobsmacked at the dress i wore so he held me hand and led me down the isle as Max had phoned some friends and invited them to the wedding but was very mysterious about it so his friends were in fact my Fairy Tail friends that i had spent the first 2 years of my life with including Natsu who was like a big brother to me and also Happy,Ezra complete with Markov and Mavis so they all looked around and Natsu's eyes grew wide with everyone else's as i walked down the isle to where my husband was waiting his eyes were boggling like the rest of my big brothers so the wedding began and we had finished kissing to everyone's cheers when a loud rumbling sound echoed through the church making us look around for the sound suddenly the front door got blasted off it's hinges and loud hunting cries followed as the dust settled dinosaurs meat eating Dino's came stampeding towards us suddenly i shouted " Fire dragon roar".

And fire blasted from my mouth scorching the first wave of dinosaurs suddenly a purple haired kid jumped beside me and shouted " Flame loaded exploded flame blade".

I gasped in shock ad stuttered " B...Big brother is that you?."

Natsu smiled gently at me as my memories of my first 2 years of my life with Fairy Tail flowed through my mind also Ripster who smiled at me so we attacked the dinosaurs that were invading the church and killed all of them leaving us victorious all of Fairy Tail came running in front was Ezra, Markov and Mavis who all hugged me close with tears in their eyes so Natsu glared at me which i understood was tell me everything right now about where the hell have you been.

(Natsu's Pov)

I hugged my little sister close again then said " OK Sword where the hell have you been all this time i thought i lost you in the explosion that blasted Fairy tail guild to pieces?."

My little sister swallowed hard but she took a deep breath and explained starting with " There is something i haven't told you guy's which for i am truly sorry for i am a vampire and i was from a place called Area 51 in which i never had a childhood as i was constantly doing training sims, Sword training and also being experimented on giving powers that would make me superior to you guy's and everyone and given DNA of everyone and if Lena took me to meet the person who unknowing given DNA if they recognized me as their own then instant extermination which i was never there to see as i was busy resting after a hard days training the reason for to kill the people linked to the street sharks i did kill Moby lick also Rox but what i didn't know was that Lena wasn't my real mother my real mother is Mary Bolton and after i killed Rox i meet Ripster and the guy's and i fell hard for him unknowing that he and i were pure blood siblings until 2 years ago Water told me on my phone after Lena told me to kill them then my father i broke down crying also that i was pregnant with his baby girl Solar Flare so i ran away but these great people showed me the light so here i am if that helps at all what all of you decided i will completely understand if i am not a member of Fairy tail anymore i will understand i will be waiting outside for your decision".

I was shaken to the core like the rest of Fairy Tail so she vanished out the door with her new family with Ripster holding her hand smiling in understanding so Markov watched her go as he thought of her as his own daughter he said " How horrible her life has only begun now she never had a childhood Lena was waiting for the chance to reclaim her when she was 2 years old as she was getting too attached to us so she was the one who caused the explosion just to steal her away back to the hell hole she was born into but no matter what she done or did she is Fairy tail and will always will be right everyone?."

Everyone roared in agreement so I walked outside and asked her " Is Lena still alive Sword?."

Ripster as Sword called him spoke " Sorry mate we got there first before you planted enough bombs to bring Area 51 down and killed everyone in it including Lena".

I was in shock suddenly Sora strolled up and said " Ripster i think it is time you show her your new house don't you think as you two need some time alone come you lot these two have some things to do".

(my pov)

Ripster took my hand and led past the house into the woods a little way until i stopped dead in my tracks in front of us was the awesome house i had ever seen i said to Ripster who took keys out of his pocket " This house is ours?."

He nodded and said " Xmas present from Max and also he growled into my ear "Alone time" is everyone's else present come on i show you around and also the closet pretty big one in our room".

I chuckled at this so he opened the door and i gasped inside the house was beautiful so he showed me the living room i felt his hot breath on my neck so i said " Let's tell the guys a white lie that you showed me around the house also the big closet".

(Ripster's POV)

I growled in response to her we kissed i lifted her into my arms and took my wife to the couch and placed her on it i pulled her wedding dress off that beautiful body in front of me i undressed in front of my love then climbed onto the couch on top of my wife where i lowered myself to her entrance and licked it to her panting thrusting her hips up n down caressing herself like mad thats when she released into my mouth which i swallowed then thrust hard into her beautiful entrance making her cry out in pure pleasure we kissed then suddenly her vamp form reappeared and i went wolf myself.

(My pov)

My vampire form made it's reappearance in all it's beautiful glory to Ripster's shocked looks then he went full Lycan then inched further into me all the way making me grip the couch with my claws panting hard staring into my husband's eyes he lowered himself fully onto me my hands slipped under his armpits to go around his waist as he went in and out of me kissing my mouth which was to him a beautiful paradise also my neck pretty much all of me soon he was pinning me to the couch the both of us panting hard staring into each others eyes he whispered " Your my world Sword".

I whispered back " Your my reason for living hunny also my world".

Then my body shuddered as he came inside me i cried out in pure pleasure as he reached my core filling me like never before his hot seed triggering my own release my climax exploding like shooting stars he collapsed on top of me breathing hard to feel me hugging him purring happily we both kissed.

(Ripster's POV)

I claimed my beautiful wife on our wedding night it was wonderful i stared into those beautiful blue eyes that gazing lovingly back at me i whispered " You get some sleep my love then we can continue this later OK?."

She purred in response then she fell asleep on that couch i pulled her on to me and soon i was asleep as well suddenly my wife's memories as a baby and who really raised her flooded though our minds making her awake with a start tears in her eyes i hugged her all night long then i kissed her on the lips so we made love i was shocked she surrendered to my every whim and loving touch before snuggling into me sound asleep i stroked her before heading out onto the balcony as we had made love again in our room i whispered into the night " I find you Cody and all the anime walking talking animals and also couch who raised my wife in area 51 before Lena interfered.

So rate and tell me what you all thought of that episode next episode will be reuniting Sword with the people who raised her in area even if they are ahem boy x boy love


	8. Chapter 8

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 8 Reuniting with the people who raised Sword until Lena interfered

(Ripster's Pov)

It was a beautiful morning when my wife awoke her heart which i could sense was feeling lighter as more of her past was reveling itself and she was moving on from it as a new person as right now she was giving off Lunar flower scent which to me smelt like heaven i asked " Sword hunny can you pet me please?."

She smiled at my request as i morphed into my wolf form and padded up to her so she sat in a chair and scratched me under my chin making me purr in contentment she said " This one is glad you love it hunny".

She noticed the sun was out so she went to the balcony and turned her head upwards and started to bask in the sun so i found a large bowl and filled it with water as she came back in i asked " Are you stuffed?."

She nodded to my smile so i placed the bowl of water by her chair so she sat on her chair and put her feet in the water she said " This one could hear what you were saying outside last night do you really mean it Ripster?."

I walked up to her taking her hand staring into her eyes which were now pure red " I meant every word i said my lunar flower angel of my heart by the way where would they go if they were not on duty in area 51?."

Sword had a thought then a memory flowed through her mind so she said " They used to take this one to an old boxing gym in Fission city to train by the way they were ahem boy x boy so fair warning alright?."

I nodded just then we heard " Hey lovers can we come in?."

i opened the front door and everyone stood there with Solar Flare and Hunter who had grown quite a bit Jab smelt the fragrance and stared at Sword in complete shock she smiled and said " Welcome everyone come on in would you all like a clap".

Solar Flare also Hunter morphed into wolf form and padded up to her she scratched them behinds the ears making sigh in contentment complete with laughs also giggles Jab came over and asked " Does that feel good?."

The kids nodded so Jab happily let Sword pet him soon he was giggling like a kid so she said " Sora this one was wondering if you wanted to come with this one to do some exploring around Fission city?."

Sora nodded so Sword vanished for a few seconds later returned fully dressed so they both headed out the door so i decided to accompany them in my wolf form which Sword raised no objections to.

Soon we were strolling in fission city we were passing a boxing gym the doors wide open which Swords lunar flower scent went inside when we heard several voices which Swords recognized " Wow what a nice scent that is coming in from outside wait a minute is...is that SWORD?."

We turned around with Sword pelting inside the boxing gym where she jumped into the old furry who had his arms opened wide she was laughing and also crying with happiness he shouted " SWORD YOUR ALIVE WE ARE TOGETHER AGAIN AT LAST HEY EVERYONE LOOK WHO IS ALIVE AND WELL".

Everyone came running and were hugging Sword crying with happiness when a loud explosion rocked the gym we pelted outside where Sword saw someone she suddenly winched i noticed a wound on her arm glowing the person was called Maximus and he was from a wizard guild called Sabertooth he suddenly winched he looked at the serinjie wound on his arm he sneered at Sword " Ha you are superior to me how pathetic clearly Lena doesn't know what she is talking about ha a girly like you being superior to me ha ha ha".

That made Sword snap she looked at coach who nodded looking dark all of a sudden she said " Requip"

And in front of my eyes she clothes vanished in yellow glow which attracted her fairy tail guild team mates to them racing to the scene where they saw Sword fighting Maximus in a set of armor which Erza noticed my puzzled look so she strolled over and said " That's your wife's magic it's called the knight and she can also equip weapons that are stored let's just say in another space of time it has been a long time since i have seen her in that black wing armor that amplifies her attacks oh my she is beating the living daylights out of that guy".

(Swords POV)

I was fighting Maximus and i was no pushover and i was showing it to the limit Maximus was losing the fight but he fought to the very end of his life he proved to be a worthy opponent but he died because of his injuries so i flew down with his body so Erza spoke " Was he a worthy opponent to be buried as a warrior with respect Sword?."

I nodded and said " Yes Erza he was worthy of being a warrior and he will be buried as a warrior".

She smiled so we took his body to the graveyard where he was buried with a warrior's respect in tact so she said to me " There is assassination request's on the board in the guild hall on the upstairs level we haven't told Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna that you have been found so we thought it would been nice if your husband would allow you to come back to Fairy tail but if you don't want to do the assassination quest's it's okay though because there is loads of different quests for you to do Sword".

That caught me off guard for a second before looking at Ripster who nodded so i said " I will accept the Assassination quest with pride and i will hold my head high and not caring what other people think of me sure i will come back and i am bringing my family with me if that is alright?."

Natsu nodded so we decided that i should return to Fairy tail tomorrow and surprise everyone there totally so i invited them to my house where they were gobsmacked so we entered the house to Solar Flare and also Hunter with the rest of my family to come over and were being introduced to everyone Natsu was getting along with Solar Flare also Hunter as the two of them had adopted Natsu as their big brother so that evening came around and the fairy tail crew said goodbye to me and vanished back off back to the guild where i will soon return.


	9. Chapter 9

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 9 reuniting with Zonic and going on my first assignation request

(My POV)

This morning was a very big day for me as i was going back to Fairy Tail so i wore a sleeveless t-shirt with my combat trousers along with my sword so after Breakfast i lead the way back to Fairy Tail and as we reached it my heart swelled with nervousness also happiness which Ripster could sense so i opened the doors to everyone who were sitting at the tables to look up and suddenly shouted " WELCOME HOME SWORD".

Suddenly i hear " Sword it's you".

I stared with happy tears flowing down my face at the cat that came running towards me i noticed Laxus coming out of the toilet on the second floor so i shouted at him " HIYA LIGHTNING BUTT MISS ME".

He stopped dead in his tracks he looked at me as if in shock he ran down the stairs as i held Zonic saying " Yes i am here Zonic i'm hone now and thats all that matters please don't cry".

Zonic wiped his tears smiling at me snuggled in my arms to myself chuckling so i was introducing him to everyone when i got hugged from behind i turned around to see Laxus who was smiling with tears of happiness flowing down his face he wasn't the only one at the bar Mirajane, Elfman also Lisanna were standing in shock before running towards me crying with happiness to see me alive and well as they had thought i had died in the explosion that blasted Fairy Tail to pieces.

Soon i was reunited with everyone but my back started to become sore making me winch in pain which Laxus noticed he howled " SWORD YOUR BACK IS BLEEDING AND THE WOUND ON YOUR BACK IS ALL GREEN".

I stared at him i said before fainting " HUH WOUND ON MY BACK BUT THAT IS WHERE MY FAIRY TAIL MARK IS...UGH".

I awoke several hours later to intense pain i have never felt pain like this before i groaned which caught Laxus and Ripster's attention as they had been looking after me i said with tears in my eyes " The wound what dose it look like please Laxus tell me".

Laxus took a finger and traced the wound on my back to me howling in misery also pain to Laxus hugging me he rounded on Ripster and said " You, me outside now we have somethings we need to discuss".

(Ripster's POV)

I nodded to Laxus and whispered to Sword " Be back in a bit hunny won't be long".

And with that we went outside as on the way out of Fairy Tail i had asked Jab to look after Sword and he agreed on the way to Sword's room he meet Mavis and Markov who came in with him carrying bowls and stuff accompanied by Max who looked determined about healing Sword's wound so here we were outside and Laxus said " How do you know Sword and how did she come to be your wife?."

I said " What is it to you Laxus about how i meet my wife who just so happens to be my little sister".

He blasted lightning at me which i dodged he shouted at me " I LOVED HER LONG BEFORE YOU CAME ONTO THE SCENE AND I WAS GOING TO TELL HER HOW I FELT BUT THEN THE EXPLOSION RIPPED US APART AND I VOWED THAT I WOULD FIND HER AGAIN AND IF I DID I WOULD TELL HER HOW I FELT ABOUT HER AS THE REASON I LOVE HER IS BECAUSE I REMEMBER HER STANDING UP FOR ME ONE DAY BY DEFEATING MY DAD AS HE WAS TRAINING ME DAY AND NIGHT WITHOUT ANY REST AND HE WAS ABOUT TO FINISH ME OFF WHEN SHE CAME FLYING OUT OF NOWHERE AND PUNCHED HIM FLYING INTO THE AIR AND WAS NEVER SEEN AGAIN SHE TURNED TO ME AND SAID " ARE YOU ALRIGHT LAXUS". EVER SINCE THEN MY HEART FELL IN LOVE WITH HER BUT THAT FATEFUL DAY CAME WHEN I WAS READY TO ASK HER TO IF SHE WANTED TO COME ON A WALK WITH ME I WAS GOING TO TELL HER HOW I FELT ABOUT HER WHEN WE HEARD AN EXPLOSION RENT THE STILL AIR AND WE RAN AS FAST AS WE COULD AND SAW FAIRY TAIL IN FLAMES WE RUSHED IN MAKING SURE WE GOT EVERYONE OUT WHEN A BOMB BLASTED US APART KNOCKING ME OUT WHEN I CAME TOO I SAW NATSU HOWLING " I WILL FIND YOU AGAIN SWORD I SWEAR IT".

I ASKED HIM WHAT HAPPENED AND HE TOLD ME THAT SHE HAD BEEN TAKEN BY HER MOTHER AS SHE WAS LYING OUT COLD ON THE FLOOR WHEN LENA CAME RUNNING OVER AND HELD HER IN HER ARMS WITH A SNEER ON HER FACE BUT WHEN SHE SAW THE FAIRY TAIL BRAND SHE FACE TURNED COLD SHE SCREAMED AT THE GUILD " HOW DARE YOU GAVE HER THIS PATHETIC MARK I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS SOMEDAY AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE BOOK AND WITH THAT THEY VANISHED INTO A PORTAL WITH NATSU CHASING AFTER THEM DETERMINED TO GET SWORD BACK BUT THE PORTAL CLOSED BEHIND LENA AND WE NEVER FOUND HER AGAIN UNTIL NOW SO I ASK YOU AGAIN HOW DID YOU TWO MEET AND HOW DID SHE BECOME YOUR WIFE?."

(Laxus POV)

Ripster looked shocked beyond Belief before replying " I meet her several years ago she was accompanying Streex as he was being attacked by Slobster and Slash and she killed them both as that was what Lena was training Sword for to become an assassin who kills without remorse as she had already killed Moby who was a dear friend to Jab and she also before she meet Streex had killed Rox by planting a bomb in his trailer so she phoned her mother and asked if she had some fun in Fission city before coming back home to Area 51 as that was were she was raised for nineteen thousand years so we meet at a humgo burger joint where we both fell in love with each other and had a steamy night together in Bends car then the next morning when i awoke she was gone we reunited again at the beach as her next target was our friend Elzordo which i didn't know about at the time so she was with some friends of her so we happily made love again in an abandoned beach house before heading back to everyone else who was busy playing football when he growled angry at this point before continuing a guy named Warrior showed up attempting to bully Sword into becoming his girlfriend but i wasn't having anyone bully my girl into doing anything she didn't want to do so i punched him flying into the ocean before we headed to the ice- cream shop and had some ice cream there before she needed to head home as she said that her mother had asked her to go shopping so she vanished after Elzordo and so she killed him too before heading home so the next day she found out that her new targets was me and my brothers but she decided to not kill us so she was sent to live with us for two years but in those two years kill us as she had info on us with our weaknesses so she was happy to be with me and my brothers but when the end of the second year came around we were out on a mission so she planted a bomb in bends workshop when Water phoned her and it was then that the truth about who she was and also of who her real mother was came out Lena wasn't her real mother but my mum was her real mother Sword is a Bolton and for nineteen thousand years Lena has kept Sword in the dark about everything and Sword's life in Area 51 was nothing of a childhood at all she never had one she was constantly doing training sims, Sword training also he was shaking in rage but continued on being experimented on giving different powers also forms she discovered also that she was pregnant with my little girl Solar Flame so she wrote a note, packed her bag and fled the place where she had felt so safe and loved unaware that she was going to be kidnapped so we came back several hours later to find her gone i noticed the letter in which the truth was reveled.

I heard ticking in the background so we sharkdived out of the house where were meet by Water just in the nick of time it was outside where we learned the truth from Water when we heard her scream so we pelted after the scream and found out that Paradigm had kidnapped Sword but Warrior was going to kill me to win breeding rights to Sword as he believed that Sword and him belonged together so we raced to Paradigm's lair to rescue her it was there that she gave birth to Solar Flare who called to me as we invaded the place and were Sword gave me immortality but she got knocked out by Warrior but i killed him so later on at my home Sword came too i wasn't angry with her at all i understood so i bite her and saw all her real memories as Lena had knocked her out one day by standing up to her so Lena knocked her out and deleted her real memories along with her first two years of her life with you i am afraid Laxus but now her real memories had returned she is moving on know from that dark place so she was not sure of which road to go on but we rescued mum fro Area 51 and blew the whole place up and in my house she told all of us about her upbringing it was totally awful Laxus believe me on this so she gave us the file on us also of our dad who is her dad and vanished out of the door leaving us to talk as she believed at the time that she didn't deserve to be part of a family after what she had done but we showed her how wrong she was and she moved on and he chuckled she made love with me, Streex, Jab and also Slammu as to us she was and always will be the most beautiful vampire in the world and i don't mind letting you have a romantic night with her as you have good intentions towards her so let's head back inside and see how she is doing alright?."

I stared at him in shock shaking with rage but nodded so we both headed back inside and up to Sword's room where the most gruesome sight meet our eyes her wound was leaking green gunk Max noticed us and said " Um i am needing one of you to puncture the wound to get all this green gunk out of it so her wound can heal care to do it Laxus?.

I nodded to Ripster who held Sword to the bed to her looking at him in understanding she smiled at me in which i went totally giddy but i punched her wound with such a powerful lightning blast she screamed out in pure agony as green gunk went everywhere then her wound right in front of our eyes healed in an instant Max gave Sword some antibiotics and shooed Ripster and everyone else out of the room leaving me alone with Sword who said weakly " Thanks Laxus".

I smiled and gently lifted her so i could slip into bed with her and placed back down on me so she could rest against me i plucked up the courage so i said to her how i felt about her to her eyes to go wide with shock.

(Sword's POV)

I kissed Laxus on the lips and whispered " You love me Laxus for standing up for you?."

He whispered back to me his lips just meters from mine " I loved you all this time hoping to find you again and now i have i love you Sword Bolton".

we kissed again in an instant my clothes were removed from me his mouth moving all over my body i moaned in pure pleasure when Laxus reached my entrance i held the bedpost for what was coming next he massaged my entrance noticing how tight my hold on the bedpost was i felt my release near as did Laxus he stopped my release was his undoing we were panting staring into each others eyes he thrust inside me i cried out in pure bliss as he went inside of me he whispered to me " God Sword you are so soft and warm inside just like an angel from heaven".

We made love soon he pinned me to the bed our eyes staring at each other before i was shuddering as his release sent my inside's on fire before he collapsed on top of me panting hard i purred to him to him chuckling so he very gently turned me over and lay on top of my back keeping a close eye on my wound he said " Ripster told me everything about you i had no idea care to tell me from your side of it Sword?."

I told him everything with him gently hugging me unaware that outside Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna and lastly Panther Lily had been listening in on our conversation and were crying with rage also hurt about what Lena had done to me suddenly i felt sleepy which Laxus had noticed so he whispered to me as i fell asleep " Sleep well my beloved get better soon".

And with that we both fell asleep Laxus lifting me into his arms where sleep overcame him so we both fell asleep me happy to be in his strong, safe arms.

 **2 days later**

Sword's wound was fully healed so it was time for her to go on her first quest from the guild so she took one of the assassination quests which caught Zonic off guard but she smiled at him and said " Stay here Zonic OK as i don't want you to see what i was trained to do alright?."

And with that Sword disappeared out the front door on her assassination quest but she felt like she was being followed so she said " You want to come with me Lily?."

(Lily's POV)

I nodded to her as she turned around as i had overheard the conversation between Ripster and Laxus then heard Sword telling Laxus 2 night's before where she had been all this time as during the first two years of her life she had helped the prince also known as Jellal make a home here for him and he told me all about her when i reunited with him so i had made up my mind to become Sword's guardian no matter what so i told her to her eyes going wide so she said " You heard everything that happened to me Lily and your my guardian yes i would love to have you as my guardian so here is the person whom i am going to kill though he dose look tough".

She showed me the person whom she was going to kill the person's name was Link and he had been ruling a town with evil henchmen so we headed off there i noticed she had also brought along a guitar so she explained to myself looking shocked at her idea.

End of POVS

Soon they had reached their destination and Sword found the perfect spot to play her guitar which caught lots of people's interest along with some of Link's Henchmen who vanished off to home base so Sword started to sing one of her favorite songs which was :

 **"Gotta Be Somebody"**

This time, I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing, I'll know it by the feeling  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene  
Straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holding my breath, right up 'til the end  
Until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right, it's just like déja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with

Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there

You can't give up, (when you're looking for) a diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh

Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
Nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there.

When she finished her song everyone cheered for her and started putting money into her guitar case which soon filled up completely suddenly the evil boss whom i had been sent to kill appeared making everyone scatter for their lives so he said " Ah your the singer may i ask for a song beautiful?."

Sword smiled cutely and said " Yes what is your request sir?."

Link said " Nickleback burn it to the ground".

Sword nodded and said " Yes Sir right away here goes BURN IT TO THE GROUND FROM NICKLEBACK JUST FOR YOU".

Well it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight

I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh  
That shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
Take anything that we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh

We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
I got a fist full of fifties, the tequila just hit me  
Ooooohhhhh  
We got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced  
We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown

We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
To get anything that we want  
Drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh

Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the nights gone  
Well get you hands out of this glass, last call my ass  
Weeelllll no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
To get anything that we want  
To drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight  
Ooooohhhhhhh  
We're going out tonight  
To kick out every light  
To get anything that we want  
To drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

She had finished her song and her eyes went red and Link came forward towards her totally hypo as Sword was singing to his crew yelling at him making him come too some of his men charged at Sword who moved with such speed that shocked Lilly one minute she was playing her guitar calm as you like and the next minute she was beating up Link's crew without remorse to them lying dead at her feet Link charged at her but Sword dodged his attack and swung her sword around and next minute Link's head was lying at her feet with his body lying feet away.

Suddenly loud cheering sounded behind her making her and Lilly spin round to see the whole town cheering and screaming with happiness so she asked one person " I am looking for the client that had requested this assassination could you led me to him please?."

One person handed her a basket so Sword put the head in the basket and couple of people showed the way and a few minutes later she stood in front of the man named Mark who had filed the request he said " Hello there may i help you?."

(Sword's Pov)

I showed him the contents of the basket to him cheering with happiness he said " Thank you very much Sword here is the reward money i saw you playing your guitar very good i must say here is the reward and also this Sword i think you will have a use for it my dear i will wish you luck on your journey home".

So i headed home and shouted " YO EVERYONE I'M HOME".

Everyone came running over and Solar Flare said " Welcome home mum Laxus and the thunder legion has been keeping an eye on me and Hunter".

I smiled and handed the cash reward over to Markov and i said " Have a look at this you guy's".

I opened the guitar case to everyone gasping in shock at the amount of Money that was in my case so i told everyone about how my guitar playing earned me all that money so we all noticed the sun setting so we waved goodbye to everyone as i held Zonic and we headed home and bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited us in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 10 Reuniting with the Nazerick gang

Today Sword was strolling along in the city when she saw some people that she thought she recognized but she shook it off and headed of on her mission today which was of course was another Assassination mission for the guild the people that she saw in question were the people from the game called Nazerick in an anime cartoon.

Albedo looked up from where she was sitting and instantly recognized Sword and rushed off to where everyone else was and told them to them speeding off after Sword who was currently doing a killing spree as the person in question was named Maverick and he had lots of minions who were small fry and the Nazerick crew found all their dead bodies lying everywhere so they heard Sword shout " Requip".

They hurtled off towards the source and several minutes later they found Sword and stopped dead in their tracks Sword was wearing different amour and was fighting a bad guy that was putting up a good fight but he fell before Sword so Albedo came slowly forward to Sword sensing her so she turned around then said " So it was you Albedo I thought the Tomb of Nazerick had been destroyed in a fire".

Albedo looked shocked at this just then Lord Ains came strolling over stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Sword as he and Albedo had looked after Sword when she was 3 years old before a fire explosion destroyed the guild Sword saw him so she pelted over and jumped into his arms to his smile but then she remembered her mission she was on which Albedo noticed so she said " Finish your mission first then we have a "long hard talk" understand Sword?".

Sword nodded in understanding unaware that Natsu had finished his mission and had seen Sword with the strange crowd so he decided to ask her later about it so Sword finished her mission and headed back to the Nazerick gang when she saw Natsu with them and to her greatest shock he was getting along with Aura and Mare the two dark elf twins she saw Shalltear and her heart started beating harder against her chest which caught Shalltear's attention to her blushing as well when she saw Sword catching Natsu's attention so Albedo said to Sword " Alright Missy start talking where have you been all this time may i ask?."

Sword took a deep breathe and told them everything so a couple of minutes later they were all in shock there was sobbing and next second Shalltear was running off making Sword shout " Shalltear wait come back here i have something to tell you".

(MY POV)

Albedo said " Go after her Sword as she has feeling for you but when the fire destroyed the base her feelings were broken so go after her".

I nodded and pelted after Shalltear who i found crying in an alleyway she looked up at me and jumped into my arms i said " I'm sorry Shalltear about me gone for so long and i am back now and i love you Shalltear i know that i am married but i care about you".

She was shocked so we both kissed so i whispered into her ear i said " Where is your room my love?."

She growled and showed me the way to her room and soon as the door was closed i pulled her onto a kiss and then we removed our clothes so i lowered her to the bed i nuzzled her neck to her moaning in pleasure we made love on the bed so several hours later she said to me " So where have you been all this time?."

I told her everything to her shocked look she cried into my arms i said " I know it was horrible but i am free of that place now Shalltear but i am an assassin to kill so everyone wasn't happy about it at first but then they got used to it so i take the higher quests at the Fairy tail guild and i am good at my job so i gotta be going everyone is going to have a hissy fit if i am not back in time so see you later my lovely vampire".

She nodded so we kissed again so i vanished so she got back to everyone and told them what i told her to them nodding in response so back at the guild everyone was wondering where i had gotten too when i came in saying in an panic " Sorry everyone reunion with some friends of mine".

Ripster looked into my mind and smiled when he saw my memories of the Nazarick when i was three so night time rolled around so Ripster stroked my arm lovingly as we were in bed after a romantic night together he said " I'm happy to see you reunited with the crew so let's get some sleep my love".

So we got some sleep wondering what new adventures awaited us


	11. Chapter 11

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 11 Reuniting with the triblade brothers

The Centro brothers were wondering what to do today so they decided to check in with their little brother Rick who was visiting the Dino knights at the Dinoteruim so they headed there unaware that today they would run into Sword their little sister who they thought they had lost due to an earthquake a long time ago so they were at the Dinoterum and were happily chatting when a girl who Centro thought looked like Sword made him stop dead but he shook his head and continued joining in with the others.

Sword's pov)

I stopped dead in my tracks when i saw the cerasaur brothers and my memories of them flowed through my mind as i was taking the day off and was taking Solar Flare and Hunter to see the Dinosaurs fossils i saw Rick chatting away to them Solar flare looked at me and said " Had a memory of them mum?."I nodded to her smiling at me along with Hunter so we continued walking around i had caught Trynno's attention and his eyes went wide with shock as he recognized me i whispered something to Solar Flare and Hunter who nodded so we strolled over to the cafe out of the corner of my eye i saw the fossils chatting to one another and seeing the brother's whirling around to stare at me while i was ordering lunch Toro said " I don't believe it little sis is alive but who are those two kids with her?."

I was ordering my meal when an earthquake shook the place making the kids panic but i stayed calm and sensed an unwelcome aura in the air so i pelted outside with the kids right behind me i saw drago zords running amok when a dragon came out of a wrap hole in the sky he saw me and sneered " Well hello there we meet again Sword long time no see Drago Zords attack her".

They charged at me but i was ready for them and blasted them flying much to the Dragon's shocked looks and the Dino knights shocked looks he snarled at me " How is this possible you were never this strong when i faced you so how is that even possible?."

I said " I was trained for 19 thousands years you old bag of bones and you didn't even know that i was a vampire how else was i able to recover from those bruises but i am an assassin the very thing that the Triblade brothers didn't want me to be but it happened and i don't care i am happy and i am standing proud of what i am nothing you can ever say or do will make me feel ashamed of what i am now piss off you interrupted me and my children's lunch and i don't take kindly to anyone who interrupts our lunch."

Jigano Dragon looked horrified before he sneered then flew straight at me but i dodged to one side and blasted him flying into outer space never to be seen again i sighed then remembered the others had been listening so i pelted away making everyone chase after me before finding me at a lake Toro strolled straight over to me i gulped which everyone had noticed Centro also came strolling over with Styraco who followed suit so he said " Assassin huh Sis?."

I nodded sadly to them hugging me shocking me into silence he snarled at me " What the hell happened to you we thought we lost you after that earthquake?."

I told them everything shocking them into silence i said " Whatever your decision on me you guy's decided i will go by it see you later at my house which is where you will find me when you guy's have made a decision come on kids time to go home alright?."

i walked off home with the kids right behind me leaving the guy's in dead silence Toro looked shocked beyond belief about where and what i had been raised to do so back at home i was busy telling everyone who i had meet today when a loud thundering sound made us run out of the house to the Dino knights coming towards us i said " You guys what are you doing here?."

Tryano said " We don't care what you are little sis you are here now that is all that matters and we always be big brother's and little sister till the very end".

I stood there like a statue before tears fell down my face like a frat train i jumped into his arms crying like a child to mum smiling so she said " Well we have loads of money left how about we build you guys a house so you guys can go to your missions easier how does that sound?."

They loved the idea so the following weeks flew by as their new house was built with everyone from Fairy Tail helping out on the project and soon a few months later their house was built to everyone cheering so we let the Dino knights have a look inside where their mouths fell open for the Triblades brothers they had a training room complete with their own rooms and everyone else had rooms of their rooms complete with a sitting room and dining room which they found was awesome so they said " It is brilliant thanks you guys".

I smiled at this so i heard mum calling so i ran off while shouting " SEE YOU GUYS LATER".

They waved back as i vanished off home wondering what new adventures awaited us in the future


	12. Chapter 12

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 12 Chilling out at the Hot springs where Sword reunites with Doggie Kruger and Iris and their parents who reveal that Doggie's father had an affair with Mary's Mother a long time ago

I had finished my mission it was a tough one my body ached a little as i walked back to the guild where everyone welcomed me i had noticed on the way back to the guild some hot springs so i had an idea so after i been at the guild i headed back home where i got a kiss from Ripster who immediately noticed my body was aching so i suggested the hot springs which they all thought was a wonderful idea so we decided to head there tomorrow to give me a break and to relax in the hot springs.

But we were all totally unaware of the reunion i would have with Doggie Kruger and his wife Iris and their parent's who would reveal that Doggie's father had crash landed on earth and had an affair with my mum which shocks us all with the revelation that mum is half alien.

So the following morning dawned but for some reason mum didn't look happy about going to the hot springs so as we walked i made mum talk about her uneasy feeling to me saying " So what mum remember you don't care what you are also that you don't crap from anyone it is the same here in the hot springs as there may be drunk guy's as the hot springs has a bar and stuff like that".

Mum smiled at me so we headed to the hot springs unaware that Doggie Kruger and his parents along with his wife Iris and her parent's were already at the hot springs but Doggie's father wasn't so happy which his wife had noticed which she smirked he snarled angrily at her shocking her also shutting her up in an instant so he pulled her to one side and snarled " Make fun of me today and you will regret it understand oh and by the way when i crash landed here the impact knocked me out and erased my memories understand?."

The shocked look on his wife's face told him that she understood so they returned to the hot springs and got in and were enjoying themselves when they heard voices meaning new customers and few minutes we arrived but we didn't know that they were here as well mum didn't see Doggie's father who was named Rick his eyes went wide when he saw Mary also his wife as well who was named Sora her face went red with anger so we got in and were enjoying the hot springs when Doggie Kruger saw me also Iris as well i heard a voice calling " HEY SWORD OVER HERE".

I froze in shock then memories of Doggie Kruger and his wife Iris flooded through my mind which made mum have a memory as a baby her father was holding her she thought at the time he was wearing a walking talking dog outfit so i swam towards Doggie Kruger and Iris with such speed that knocked Doggie back a few feet but he laughed and hugged me all the same along with Iris Rick was staring at mum who was staring back he came over and happily chatted to her with Iris family staring at mum in shock along with his wife Sora she was in shock before anger flooded through her so she came storming over and said " Well well a name to the face huh Mary getting to know your father are you well this will be the first and only time ha ha ha".

We all stood there in shock mum said in shock " Your husband is my father how did he meet my mum she died of cancer when i was only fifteen".

Rick stood there in shock before tears fell down his face i saw his wife sneering before i snapped back at her with rage flooding through me " SHUT UP YOU BITCH YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY MUM SHE HAS ALL THE QUALITIES THAT YOU DON'T SEEM TO HAVE WHICH KINDNESS, CARING, AND THINKING ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE BEFORE HERSELF AND DOESN'T LOOK SMUG WHEN SOMEONE ELSE IS CRYING SO HA HA IN YOUR FACE MY GRANDMA MUST HAVE HAD THOSE SAME QUALITIES AS MY MUM WHEN MY UNCLE HERE CRASH LANDED ON EARTH."

Sora smile faded as quickly as a light bulb blowing but to her horror she saw her parent's nodding in understanding and even her son's wife's family were nodding in response she fled from the hot springs crying her eyes out so Doggie's Aunt came forward and told us all of Rick's meeting with Mary's mother as an another alien spaceship had shot his spaceship and he crash landed on earth and as the ship crashed into the ground he hit his head his head and his memories were erased in an instant and when he came too he found himself staring at Mary's mother who he thought at the time was a beautiful angel and they were happily dating until Mary was born and as he held her his memories of his home planet returned to him in an instant and Mary's mother knew she couldn't keep him here so she had to let him go to everyone's shocked silence so Mary hugged her father close so the crew decided to leave father and daughter alone to bond so Sword was chatting away to Doggie Kruger when they all saw the sun setting so after a relaxing day in the hot springs it was time to head home with a new member of the family my grandfather Rick who was going to make it up to Mary for being not in her life for a long time to her smiling so everyone bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited them


	13. Chapter 13

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 13 The fairy tail crew party at my house on Christmas Eve

It was Christmas eve and today Sword was busy with a job that she didn't tell her family about but they followed her to the fairy tail hall where they were spring cleaning the place and Elfman was busy putting up a Christmas tree outside with everyone looking on so she heard a voice from behind her saying " So this is the job you didn't tell us about hunny?."

She whirled around to see everyone standing there so she explained until she heard " SWORD GIVE US A HAND CLEANING THE BELL COULD YOU?."

(MY POV)

I yelled " COMING NATSU HOLD YOUR FIRE PANTS IN GEAR".

I flew up there with the help of Zonic and took my spot beside Natsu cleaning the bell while everyone else was busy helping out with other chores around the guild hall so Lucy and Juvia were busy sweeping while watching Master and Cana drinking with empty bottles at their feet so Lucy said " Should those two be drinking this early?."

Juvia said " Well i don't see any reason why not it is Christmas eve".

Lucy thought about this just then my voice sound from up at the bell " HEY NATSU YOU ARE NOT CLEANING THAT PART RIGHT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO WASH THEN SCRUB NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND".

Everyone looked up at the bell hearing us arguing so Erza said as she was under the bell " Would you four get yourselves in gear and clean that bell".

We said " OK ERZA RIGHT AWAY".

So it was sunset and we had managed to clean the bell till it sparkled but Happy decided to pull a prank on us by moving the bell for dragon slayers this was the worst move ever but for myself i was unaffected by this shocking everyone i saw Natsu about to barf up on the bell so i said " No Natsu we had just got the bell clean".

I held his mouth with my hand but thanks to Happy the bell was moving back and forth in an alarming manner and the top part broke and we all came flying down with the bell and crash landed in the hall below to Erza's yell of " YOU FOUR IDIOTS".

So we sat on our knee's looking pretty silly so Erza snapped " Get yourselves in gear and get that bell fixed right now".

We jumped up and to Ripster and everyone's eyes we got the bell fixed and back up to the top of the bell tower looking good as new as night fell meaning Christmas eve had come at last so Erza said " Well who's pad shall we celebrate Christmas at?."

I said " How about my pad mum would love the company also Guests come on you lot haven't seen what my house is like have you only Natsu has seen what my house is like so how about it?."

Everyone nodded so when i showed them my house their jaws dropped even Erza's she had never seen a house like this so mum opened the door and said " Hello everyone come on in you must be Gajeel i have loads of metal for you to eat dear Natsu i think there is a forest fire could you tend to it dear everyone else there is milk and cookies for you all".

Natsu pelted off in the direction of the forest fire so everyone else came strolling in to their shocked looks even Lucy was shocked at the size of the house so Mum nodded to the table and everyone sat down and started to chat away Lucy said " Wow this place is cool Sword what is your last name by the way?."

I said " Bolton is that a problem Lucy as i didn't know i was a Bolton as i thought Lena Mack was my mother what's your last name Lucy?."

Lucy stopped dead at hearing the name Mack so she said " Heartfellia is that OK Sword?."

Total silence fell around the table so i said smiling " Nothing wrong with Lucy nice last name here help yourself to Christmas pies there is plenty for everyone."

So everyone started chatting away to themselves while me and Lucy chatted away to her shocked look at learning that i was put through hell and getting my memories erased just then Natsu came strolling giving a loud burp to announce his presence mum looked over smiling so she said " Take a seat Natsu here some special food for the hard worker".

Natsu smiled at me and settled down beside me laughing at Gajeel who was munching on the metal rods that mum had got for him from a metal scrap yard so as nighttime fell everyone said goodbye and headed home looking happy and with full bellies but for some reason hearing Lucy's last name brought a sense of unease in my stomach which Natsu had noticed he said " Don't worry Sis nothing will go wrong i promise well see you later".

So he left i felt happy about what he said so i helped mum put the stuff away and then bunked down for the night wondering what new adventures awaited us


	14. Chapter 14

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 14 Reunion with the Ninjago crew while out shopping with mum until evil Garmadon spoils everything and kidnaps mum to us rescuing her with the help of everyone

Zane, Cole, Kai, Lloyd and Jay along with Master Wu were busy shopping in the Super market when they saw a lady coming in with a young girl which was Sword but they were too far away to see her and see her face and recognize her so they carried on shopping unaware that Sword had seen them and recognize them immediately and a memory floated into her head.

(MY POV)

Memories of them flooded through my mind so i whispered something to mum who looked over at them and nodded so i sneaked up behind Zane and bellowed " YO ICE BOY GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN ".

They practically jumped out of their skins Zane in particular making them whip around to see myself standing there laughing my head off with mum also Kai thought he was seeing a ghost until Zane said in shock "S...Sword is that you little sister?."

I smirked and punched Zane on the shoulder and said " Who do you think i am you nimrods of course it's me long time no see ha ha".

They stared then Zane, Cole,Kai, Lloyd and Jay pulled me into a hug which felt so warm that i snuggled into them purring catching them off guard but Master Wu came over and said " Sword how is this possible i thought you had died in the invasion on the Dojo when the snakes attacked?."

I started to explain when a bomb came flying into the supermarket exploded everywhere sending myself flying into a shelf with everyone flying into other isles almost knocking me out i saw a bad and evil person coming out of the smoke cackling evil he noticed mum and hearts went flying in his eyes i got back up mum was knocked out i pelted towards him but he blasted smoke all around him and when the smoke cleared he and mum vanished i pelted out of the shop where the whole city was swarming with snake men.

(Kai pov)

I heard her scream at the snake's " WHERE DID YOUR MAD BOSS TAKE MY MOTHER TELL ME RIGHT NOW".

I was by her side in an instant i saw tears of anger and fear in her eyes making me shake with rage i said " Don't worry Sword we will find her but we need reinforcements we can't handle this many Snake men".

I saw a smirk come onto her face a phone appeared and she started making phone calls all the while having that smirk on her face some of the snake men charged at her which i was about to discover was a very bad idea on their part she shouted " FIRE DRAGON ROAR".

I stood there in shock as a fire blast shot out of her mouth and blasted the snakes flying into some stores just then i heard " YO SWORD THE CALVARY IS HERE GOT RIPSTER AND CREW WITH US LET'S MOVE".

Ripster was a great white shark but his face was full of fury he speed to Sword and started checking her over but the bruises she had earlier to my shock were gone so she opened her mouth to my shock vampire fangs Master Wu

said " Alright you lot we have a rescue mission to do LET'S MOVE".

So we all charged at the snake men and to myself and my brothers shocked looks even Master Wu's Sword and her crew blasted the snakes flying to Sword was holding one up by the neck so she asked very politely " So may i ask where my mother is being held?."

The snake man pointed towards the large building so Sword said before knocking the snake out cold " Thank you very much".

(Mum's pov)

I came too to find myself in a room lying on a bed and standing there was the man who had blasted the shop with everyone in it so he said " Hello there my love my you look just like Mia my true love so here we are again it must be fate".

I said " Release me now you madman I am not this Mia you are talking about so let me go right now

His smile faded fast as a light bulb blowing he slammed the door shut leaving me alone in this room suddenly I felt something familiar my contractions started and that's when I knew that I was expecting my child and was bringing into the world now so I kept myself calm and brought my little one into the world I didn't know I was pregnant again it was impossible but Swords venom had revealed my ability to have children so I was overjoyed when the child turned out to be a little boy and he was the spitting image of my Robert a Meglodon so I named him Conner Flame Bolton a very nice name to."

(My pov)

I stopped dead in my tracks dad was beside me asking me " What's wrong Sword?".

I said " guess who is a dad again mum has given birth to my little brother and he is the spit of you and mum has called him Conner Flame Bolton she is In the bedroom on the top floor so let's create some chaos while looking for mum alright?"

Dad was shocked with the rest of my big brothers so they grinned at this so Natsu blasted the front door open to alarms ringing through the base so while the rest dealt with the snakes I went to find mum and a few hours later found her in biggest bedroom and in her arms was my little brother Conner I speed to mum and hugged her close but then Garmadon came in looking livid to see me with mum he snarled at me " Who are you and how dare you invade my home to take back my woman".

Dad blasted the front door open and said with fury on his face " She is not your long lost lover who has been dead for 20 years this is my wife Mary now give her back or this won't be pretty for you."

He snarled at dad before battling me but to my shock the memories of being a Ninja came blasting through my head and I blasted him flying through the wall with my element tornado which was pure red but it had different colours mixed in to Kai's, Cole, Jay, Zane and Lloyds look of shock even Natsu was both impressed and shocked at the same time.

So with the bad guy out cold and the snake men had done a runner Zane remembered I was telling them where I had been all this time So I swallowed hard and told them everything to their anger looks so Cole asked "So your telling us your a 19000 year old vampire and also that your an assassin?."

I nodded my head in shame but Cole, Zane, Kai, Jay and Lyoid hugged me close catching me of guard they said "We don't care what happened to you all that matters is that we are together again Sword come on let's get this little man home we hope your mum will allow us to come and chill out with you sometimes is that alright with you Mrs Bolton?."

Mum smiled and nodded she was in dad's arms with him smiling down at Conner so we all came over and chatted away to him Master Wu had a chat with mum and dad i think he was telling them about something but i couldn't pick up the conversation so mum came over and said " How would you like to be a student at Master Wu's academy Sword?."

I thought that was really cool so i nodded making Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane and Llyoid cheer but what we all didn't know New Ninjago city would fall under the overlord's control and i would get into my ninja gear and also get a Nexo blade of my own so later everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 15 battling the overlord's minions at New Ninjago city after receiving my techno blade the first battle

" Are you all set for your first day at Master Wu's academy my little vamplet?." Mary Bolton asked as she stood at the front door with a very nervous Sword who was starting her first day at Master Wu's academy she said " I am feeling something called Nerves as you would call it mum".

Mary smiled just as the bus pulled up outside Robert Bolton said coming up behind with Conner on his hip " Don't be nervous sweetie i am sure everything will go OK alright off you go the bus is waiting."

(My pov)

I breathed deeply and got on the bus where i got stares from all the Lego pupils so i sat on the empty seat as the bus drove off to the school and when i saw the school i was gobsmacked it was awesome and standing outside where my brothers jumping up and down when i got off the bus Cole gave me a hug which caused some snickers from the student's making Zane glare at them making their smiles fade as fast as a light bulb blowing Kai said " Come on Sis Master Wu can't wait to see you also Llyoid there is a lot of things that you have missed we managed to bring Garamdon back to the good side he is Llyoid's father".

I nodded in response i knew there would be a lot of story telling so Zane asked " How the assassin side doing make any good kills lately?."

I smiled which made Zane's heart to go full beat so i happily talked all the way to the headmaster's office when i told them all about how much money you can make by being an assassin their mouths fell open so Jay knocked on the door and Master Wu called " Come on".

So we entered some student's decided to ease drop on the conversation so Master Wu said " Welcome to my academy Sword here is your timetable and here is a permission slip for your mother to sign we are going on a trip to new Ninjago City next week well i won't keep you here any longer Cole she is in your class first so listen to Cole as he is your teacher alright Sword?."

I nodded so i headed out the door with the rest meeting the student's that were eavesdropping they fled back to their classes so i entered Cole's class to everyone looking over and whispering to themselves so Cole said " Everyone this is Sword Bolton the new student also she is my little sister so Sword please choose your seat."

I took my seat at the front of the class beside a girl names Sam who smiled at me and we became friends so at break time i was sitting eating my break piece when Sam came over she looked like she had been crying so i patted the grass beside me to her smile so i said " Got your lunch stolen huh Sam here you share some of my break piece with me if you like?."

Sam smiled at this so we were sharing my break piece when some people who stole Sam's lunch came over and said " So your the new student huh and our teachers little sister what a little miss perfect you are well i knew Lena and your her daughter so hand over your lunch or i will tell everyone that your the daughter of Lena Mack".

I snapped and said very calmly to Sam " Sam look after my stuff and lunch for me will you well mister your wrong about that for a start I AM THE DAUGHTER OF MARY BOLTON SO HA HA IN YOUR FACE NOW BEAT IT BEFORE I FIRE DRAGON YOUR ASS AND YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS".

Their smiled vanished as fast as light bulb blowing everyone had heard what i said but hearing Mary Bolton's name they were panicking and phoning their parent's about something they legged it unaware that Cole and the rest had seen what had happened so Sam said " Are you really a Bolton Sword how can that be possible Mary Bolton died 14 years ago of Leukemia?."

I explained how it was possible to her face going to pure horror mode then to a face full of anger, horror and understanding she said "I can't believe all that happened to you Sword are you a vampire?."

I nodded and said " Don't worry i eat human food so you have nothing to worry about Sam that's the bell come on let's go before we get into trouble".

Sam nodded so we both headed back inside so later that day school finished so i waved goodbye to everyone and headed home when i heard " Hey wait up Sword."

I turned around to see my brothers coming over so i showed them where i lived to their mouths hanging open so i said " Well see you guy's tomorrow bye".

They gave me a hug and vanished in puff's of smoke so i went in unaware that some student's never come on the trip as i am at school but i didn't know anything about this and that they had moved to another city.

The following week

I headed onto the school bus and saw Sam waving her hand at me so i sat down beside her i also saw that a lot of students were not on the bus the bus was usually full but it was half empty so i noticed Cole and said " What happened to the rest of the student's Cole?."

Cole said " I don't know but their parent's have had them moved to another school and withdrew all their children to another school in the city they have now moved to".

I nodded so i sat down with Sam and the bus started on it's journey to New Ninjago city as we were visiting Borg industries which was a new thing on Sword but the bus ran into a bus that was a tech bus and there was crash so Cole stepped out and lifted the bus in an attempt to help but the robots said " Stand aside Pedestrian I will handle this".

Cole didn't look happy so we all headed into Borg industry when a female robot came down the stairs she said " Welcome to Borg industries I am Pixel and I will be taking your students on the tour what is your name young lady?".

I blushed at this hearing a hiss of displeasure from Zane and crew so I said " My name is Sword nice to meet you Pixel".

Pixel said " My boss is ready to meet you and the ninja take the lift up to see him I will take the rest of your class mates on the tour so class please follow me".

So the rest of the class along with Nia and Master Wu went with Pixel to see all the industry that made Borg industries famous so I popped into the lift with my brothers and I felt a laser scanning us so with Borg on the top floor he was crying with happiness to see me alive and well so we arrived on the top floor suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks the reason for my sudden stop was Borg who pushed his wheelchair towards me and i ran Into his arms crying with happiness to see him again.

He said very happily " My little Sword you are alive i never thought i would see you again OH NO HERE TAKE THESE WEAPONS OUT OF HERE AND ALSO YOUR NINJA OUTFITS THE OVERLORD CAN'T KNOW YOU ARE ALIVE SWORD COLE GET SWORD OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW".

(Cole's pov)

I thought he was acting a bit odd when he said that he gave us a big gold statue of himself which felt light for some reason so i said as we got into the lift " Guy's he was acting odd hey watch the statue".

But too late Kai and Jay dropped the statue and out popped the said Techno weapons and also to our greatest shock new ninja uniforms one for Sword suddenly a evil sounded over the speaker form " Hand over the techno weapons and no one get's hurt".

Jay said " No way we are not handing the techno weapons over to you Overlord".

Suddenly the lift went down pretty fast and i knew we had to get out of this lift so i kicked the trap door open and we all shouted as we got out of the lift and jumped from the lift to another one and put on our ninja outfits " NINJA-GO."

Meanwhile Pixel was showing the class around but stopped dead in her tracks her eyes had turned red so she said " Trips ends here for you."

So while the class was busy we were fighting suddenly a police floating vehicle blasted it's lights at us and Zane jumped onto it and hit it with his techno weapon and took control of it shocking all of us i said " Wow so that's how the Techno weapons work it over rides systems and also hacks the police car's systems."

We heard screams from the class and snapped into action and rescued the class so we got the class to the bus when one of the robots that called me a pedestrian came charging at us but i knocked it flying to the class cheering so Nina got the kids to safety so i took control of one of the robots and gave sis a helping hand when a plane came charging towards us and Sword took control of it she was whooping in delight and flying around destroying the enemy vehicles.

Swords pov

I took control of a plane and took control of it and gave Kai a lift making sure he got a vehicle he liked and boy he loved the motorcar so he took control of it and saw Jay got the vehicle of his choice so meanwhile Nina was busy looking for Llyoid and she found him and when she told him what was happening he pelted off to our location so back with us we had found master Wu and was getting him out of the city when Llyoid came swooping in on his Golden dragon he noticed the jealous look on my face and told me how to unlock my dragon and to his shock multi dragons appeared from me shocking Master Wu completely suddenly the Overlord's eyes appeared on a screen in front of us saying " AH THE GREEN NINJA FINALLY I WILL HAVE YOUR POWERS ... WAIT IS THAT YOU SWORD TIME TO CLAIM YOU AS MY WIFE AS LENA PROMISED".

I snapped at him " LIKE HELL YOU OLD GEEZER I WILL NEVER BE YOURS I AM ALREADY MARRIED FOR YOUR INFORMATION NOW BEAT IT OR I WILL BEAT YOU SENSELESS UNDERSTAND YOU EVIL BUDDY".

The overlord didn't look happy he vanished but we knew he will be back so i spoke to one of my dragons in their own language shocking my brothers to Blaze allowing master Wu to escape so we all escape from New Ninjago city to the overlord turning Borg into his minion so back at home i was telling everyone what was happening so mum said " Of course Master Wu can stay here as long as you like make yourself at home Master Wu."

So our battle with the overlord has just begun follow our adventures as we battle him to win back New Ninjago city


	16. Chapter 16

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 16 reunion with Clay of the Nexo Knights while on a picnic

It was a brilliant and beautiful summer's day so Sword thought of something called a picnic and asked her mother what she thought of the idea so they put together a wonderful picnic and Sword thought nothing will go wrong but oh how wrong she was going to be when Monstrux and his monster's decide to crash the party ruining it for Sword and she would be reunite with Clay but the secret of how she became a assassin comes to light it was to protect Clay from learning the truth of how he is and his true power.

With the Nexo knights Monstrux was up to no good again and he had obtained the last forbidden power he needed for his plan to mount Thunderstrux to become a monster and had brought the monster to life and the monster was rampaging through the villages.

Sword was unaware of this monster as she and her family were having their picnic undisturbed with the other people who were picnic's so back with Clay and the others they were having real problems defeating the monster until it decided to head towards Sword and her family of course Natsu had seen the giant monster and ran off ahead of it to get to Sword and making sure to get her and her family out of there as fast as possible.

(MY POV)

Loud footsteps were coming our way making the ground shake suddenly i hear " SWORD GET OUT OF HERE NOW".

I saw Natsu pelting towards me and soon the huge monster soon made it's appearance making all the people that had brought their picnic's scream and run off in a panic i was angry and mum and the other's could hardly blame me this was my idea of a nice time without any problems or monster's to bother us i shouted at the monster " YOU BASTARD YOU RUINED MY PICNIC FOR EVERYONE TO ENJOY I WILL END YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW".

(Clay's pov)

I stopped dead in my tracks when i heard that voice i hadn't heard in a long time even Merlock was speechless i raced towards the source of that voice and soon found Sword as Mount Thunderstrux slammed down on the hill hard but i saw Sword running up Mount Thunderstrux's arm which he didn't like and decided to try and shake her off but she continued running up his arm pissed off as hell soon she reached his head mad as a hornet and to my shock fire erupted from her hand which she brought down hard on Mt Thunderstrux's head and totally in one punch destroyed him to everyone standing there with mouths gaping open.

My pov

I landed on the ground breathing heavily when I got hugged from behind I knew it was Clay and my heart ached because of what Lena threatened to do if I didn't go back with her but now that she wad gone I could tell Clay the truth but also reveal things about him that he knew nothing about.

I turned around to see happy tears in Clay's eyes he saw at once there was something I needed to tell him so I took a deep breathe and said " Clay there is something I have to tell you which you might not like and it is this do you remember seeing me and the lady who you thought was my mother arguing about something by any chance?."

He nodded so I said " Well Lena had some pretty nasty dirt on you which may have damaged any dream of you being a knight back then and she threatened me if I didn't go back with her she would reveal your past some of which you don't know to the whole world which would have prevented you from the super knight you are now."

He asked the question " What dirt on me did she have that she would threaten you about and I have a feeling that you never became a knight at all did you?."

I said " Well for one Merlock is your uncle which means you have magic flowing through your veins and you don't know you have a mother who is Merlock's sister she is called Wanda and she was a wizard as well on the magic council that was attended by Monstrux when he was human once and she became evil when she got corrupted by his evil magic power I don't know how Lena knew this but some who she knew and she threatened me to come back with her to be an assassin or she will ruin your life I decided to protect you as you taught me to think of other people before myself so I decided to protect you and went with Lena I am really sorry Clay I never became the knight that I wanted to be Lena never gave me a choice in this matter I hope you can forgive me for keeping this from you."

Clay's pov

I stood there in shock in the Fortrex Merlock was speechless that Lena knew all of this I said " I have magic flowing through my veins?."

She nodded I shocked her by hugging her close i said " It doesn't matter i am pissed off with Merlock did he know about me by any chance back then?."

She said " Well it was only after your Ma became evil that he discovered she had you and it took him 5 years to track you down and became your secret guardian if that helps at all Clay".

I was shocked i nodded then vanished into the Fortrex and she followed me with the rest of my team and saw me chatting to Merlock and telling me everything i needed to know about my mother Merlock noticed Sword who came forward and said " Hi Merlock i believe i have some items that belong to you Lena stole them from you some books that hold all the evil from Monstrux and the real forbidden powers here two necklaces with the books as ornaments and key lock items."

I was shocked as well as everyone else as she handed Merlock the items and right in front of us the items morphed into the evil books and all the forbidden powers making everyone gasp in shock Merlock was in shock he said " I don't believe it the items that were out there were fake but Monstrux had no idea so thank you Sword for bringing them here to me to keep an eye on it's getting late time for home everyone".

So i saw Sword and waved goodbye to her at her front door so everyone bunked down for the night wondering what the future awaited us


	17. Chapter 17

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 17 The Celestial Spirits rebel and Virgo Kidnaps Sword and reveals her feelings for Sword

It was the start of the Summer holiday's and school was out but for Magnolia there was abnormal weather and everyone was on missions so Lucy thought everything was OK with her celestial Spirits and also Yukino but oh how wrong they were going to be and Sword was thinking how normal her day was going to be when she decided to go with Lucy and Natsu on their missions they didn't know Sword was going to get kidnapped by the dark side of Virgo.

Sword was heading to Fairy tail when she saw Natsu and Lucy heading off in one direction so she ran over to them and asked " Where are you going you guy's?."

Lucy said " I found a job for a village beside the ocean that needs some help so want to come along Sword?."

She said " Sure Lucy since School is finished for the summer holiday's so i happily tag along to see the job your on so let's go".

So they headed to the location to their dismay there was no sign of the village so they were stumped so meanwhile at Fairy Tail Yukino came running in as it was pelting down with rain outside she said in a frantic rush " Where is Lucy right now i need to talk to her?."

Master Markov said " I think she is away on a mission right now with Natsu".

So she asked where they were and why she was at Fairy tail she shocked everyone by saying that her Celestial spirits haven't been answering her summons and that was concerning her but what really shocked everyone when Yukino said that there was no village where the mission was making everyone else think that Lucy had been lead into a trap.

My Pov

I was looking for the village when a giant sea slug came charging towards us Lucy whipped out a spirit key and said " Open gate of the water bearer Aquarius".

To her horror the key didn't glow so she tried several times when Natsu blasted the slug flying into the ocean so I asked " Why didn't your key respond to you Lucy?."

Lucy was deep in thought about this so she decided to use one of her sliver keys to see if it worked which it did she summoned grandpa Crux but he didn't get to finish the rest of his explanation when a whip came flying out of nowhere and forced his gate to close making us whip around and my eyes went wide when i saw who it was Virgo the Maiden and my memories of when i was in the Celestial world and Virgo flowed through my mind but Lucy said " Virgo is that you what happened to you?."

I was shocked she attacked Lucy so i jumped in front of Lucy and saw Virgo's eyes going wide with shock when she saw me and i heard her heart beating faster i said " What the hell are you doing Virgo Lucy is your friend i bet this village doesn't exist dose it Virgo?."

Virgo swallowed hard at the tone of my voice she said " My contract with Lucy is over and i will never bow to someone to treats me like a slave your coming with me honey as i have something we need to talk about."

Lucy gasped at this and said " I never treated you like a slave we were best friends Virgo you and all the other Zodiac's spirits i have contracted with we are all friends please Virgo listen to me".

Virgo blasted us all flying knocking me out cold she picked me up and vanished making Natsu panic just then a glow appeared on the hill in front of them and all the dark celestial spirits stepped out of the light with Virgo included Lucy said " What happened to you guy's."

Loki stepped forward and said " I am not Loki anymore i am Leo and our contracts with you and Yukino are now finished we want to be free and we won't stop until we are free from our prison goodbye try and stop us if you dare goodbye".

In the celestial spirit world

I came too to find myself on a couch in a big house and sitting next to me was Virgo she looked happy to see that i was awake i shouted at her " WHY THE HELL DID YOU KIDNAP ME VIRGO AND WHY DID YOU DESTROY YOUR CONTRACT WITH LUCY SHE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND AND SHE DIDN'T SEE YOU AS A SLAVE YOU AND THE OTHER SPIRITS LUCY HAD BEEN CONTRACTED TO HAVE BECOME HER BEST FRIENDS SO WHY VIRGO?.

Virgo shocked me by kissing me on the lips she said looking totally shaken by what i had said " Because i am in love with you Sword ever since you were born here in the celestial spirit world and when you were in my arms my heart totally fell in love with you and ever since that day i wanted to make a contract with you if you did come back here with your mother Lena but then an explosion ripped us apart since Lena said " I have an errand to run could you look after Sword for me Virgo".

But then an explosion ripped us apart and i never seen you again so now that we have been reunited i got the chance to tell you all of this and did you mean what you said about Lucy thinking of me as her friend?."

I stared at her with a shocked beyond look on my face which she noticed she said " Didn't you know you were born here Sword didn't Lena ever tell you of this and how you are the one who has inherited the Celestial Keyblade?."

I looked down with tears pouring down my face i felt Virgo hold me as i just fell to pieces i told her everything to her looking shaken she held me and whispered " I don't care what has happened o you but all that matters is that you here and still alive and that is all that matters my love".

I looked up at her and i kissed her on the lips suddenly i put what happened to me in the past behind me suddenly i glowed bright back at the guild where everyone was Cole gaped at my weapon catching everyone's attentions making Master Wu smile and say " Sword has put finally allowed herself to put the past behind her and unlocked her true potential so Virgo would have probably taken her to the Celestial Spirit world correct Max?."

Max stood there in shock he said " Of course i am such a idiot that is the place where Sword was born Lena was wanting to know what the Celestial spirit world was like since i have the 13 Zodiac spirit key so i decided to show her but i had no idea that she would give birth to Sword there so we arrived there and we meet all the spirits that is where Lena gave birth to Sword and we meet the Celestial Spirit king and he bestowed to Sword the Celestial world's Keyblade but then several days later Virgo was babysitting Sword when an explosion ripped them both apart as Virgo was in love with Sword from that fateful day and decided that when Sword would return there again with her mother Virgo and her would make a contract but that never happened until now so let's go we need to find out why the spirits want freedom so let's go ."

Meanwhile

Myself and Virgo were lying on the couch naked Virgo lay in my arms happy as can be she said " I can't wait to show you around and introduce you to everyone even Ophiuchus the snake charmer spirit as you were born under her star sign she can't wait to see you as she was wanting to give you a birthday present for a very long time she was the one to tell us all of a ritual to free us from our chains it's called Lebruim".

I smacked her upside of the head making her snap " OI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?."

I said " OH LOOK WHO FELL FOR THE FREEDOM TRICK THAT RITUAL WON'T GRANT YOU FREEDOM VIRGO THAT RITUAL WILL GRANT THE KING OF THE STARS THE ZODIAC STRENGTH AND HE WILL CONSUME YOU AS BECOMING AN ECLIPSE SPIRIT DID GAVE THE CELESTIAL SPIRIT KING POWER THAT HE COULD KNOW BUT IT GAVE HIM HUNGER APPETITE TO MATCH THAT'S WHAT OPHIUCHUS MISSION IS TO GRANT HER MASTER YOUR STRENGTH AND SHE HAS SET HER PLANS IN MOTION BY MENTIONING THAT RITUAL TO YOU LOT AND SETTING YOU GUY'S AGAINST MY FRIENDS SO GET ON THE HORN WITH EVERYONE OR THEY WILL BE DEFEATED BY MY FRIENDS AND SENT BACK TO THEIR PLAINS AND INTO YOUR KINGS GRASP".

Seeing the shaken look on Virgo's face told me that she was shocked beyond belief she said " Are you serious Sword?."

I nodded and said " I am telling you the truth Virgo just as you got corrupted she got corrupted as well same as the Celestial spirit King Virgo she is shadow guardian of the king and she would do anything for him even give him the Zodiac strength".

Virgo looked mad and i couldn't hardly blame her so she said " I want to make a contract with you Sword i have an idea can you do illusions of the Zodiac's to fool Ophiuchus into thinking she has got us where she wants us can you contact everyone and the other Zodiac spirits?."

Back at the guild

Ripster gave a gasp making everyone look at him Jab speed to him and asked " Did Sword contact you what did she say?."

Ripster explained " The Zodiac spirits were fooled into thinking the ritual they would perform would free them from their chains but Ophiuchus the snake charmer spirit fooled all of them her real intentions are to gave the king the Zodiac strength she has informed the other spirits so they are meeting us in the Celestial spirit world to her plan into action so let's go."

So how will Sword's plan go come and find out next time


	18. Chapter 18

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 18 Elfman vs. Fake Taurus and Gajeel and Lilly vs. Fake Gemini

I was standing gasping at the other Celestial spirit's as my memories of when I was with them when I was born flooded through my mind Leo strolled over to me as Virgo had decided to take me to see the other spirits to tell them what Ophiuchus plan was so Virgo said to everyone " Hey everyone guess who I found living the human world come on out Sword."

Leo the lion gasped in shock as I came walking over to everyone's gasps of shock it was a big pity that Ophiuchus wasn't here to see me or I would have thrown her entire plan into Jeopardy i hugged Leo close but seeing the serious look on my face told him that i had something serious to tell them so i said " Guy's i have something to tell you Ophiuchus isn't helping you gain the freedom you want her real goal is to give her master your strength so she has sent you guy's against Natsu and the others who will try to seal your gates and send you back to your plains and into her master's grasp".

The look on the guy's faces was shocked and then replaced with anger Leo said angrily " She is working with the King of the stars to give him our strength this is unbelievable so what is the plan Sword?."

Sword said " Well i can create Clones of you lot complete with your memories and abilities and the desire to be free so she won't tell the real ones from the fakes and Virgo has decided to create a contract with me but it will be with her dark version".

The dark Celestial Spirits look shocked at Virgo and Leo understood the reason for Virgo to do something like this she was in love with me he said " I can't think of anyone more worthy than you little sis i will make a contract with you as well what do you guy's say to her plan and also the contract with her?."

The other Celestia Spirits were shocked by what I had said but nodded so they all came forward one at a time and a contract was formed and i had all 12 Dark Zodiac keys Leo reappeared and i created clones of the Zodiac with all their memories and abilities so the Fake Leo took his position with all the Zodiac's and sent the fake Virgo off to fetch the Celestial Globe to free them from their chains so with the crew they were at the Library looking for a book to help them out when a whip came out of nowhere and Lucy was shocked it was Virgo but something was different about this Virgo but Lucy shook it off and fought Virgo with the help of Yukino while Levy found the book she was looking which caught Virgo's attention so she vanished which raised suspicion from the heroes so with the help of Levy they located the globe but Virgo obtained it and vanished leaving Levy looking shocked she said " I was about to tell her that the ritual will give them freedom but it will only give the 12 days to live and they would to perform the ritual in the Astral plain so let's go we need to tell the others.

So they meet the others and were heading to the location when they meet up with Princess Heswe and her royal guard she said " I am glad to find you guys i have located the Astrial plain and i have made keys to force close the Zodiac back to their plains."

But as they obtained the keys a large blast of water sent them flying it was one of Yukino's Spirits Pisces and it was totally different to the Pisces than before it was two fish but now one was a merman and the other was a talking giant shark which did put up a good fight but once they got the keys they vanished but Arcadious had switched the real keys with fake ones so they continued on their mission to the Zodiac realm.

In the Zodiac realm

The fake Zodiac's were gathered around their portals to their realms so Leo began the ritual until Natsu stopped it in it's tracks making Leo snarl at being disturbed he said " So you have come to stop us try to and stop us in our realms if you can foolish humans ha ha ha".

With that they vanished into the realms so Hiswei said " Here choose a key and face your chosen Zodiac in it's domain be careful everyone."

Everyone choose a key i was watching them from afar with Virgo and the real Zodiac's Leo said " Well your plan is working to perfection little sis we will wait till all the Fake Zodiac's are sent to our plains then we reveal ourselves and give Ophiuchus a good thrashing let's watch the battles and see how they go."

Elfman had chosen Taurus the bull Zodiac spirit so he vanished into his realm which was a long winding lane and standing there was Taurus himself so it was a manly battle so Elfman was sweating and some of his sweat had gotten onto Taurus clothes and he majorly freaked out making Elfman sneer an evil like way so he blasted more sweat into Taurus freaking him out even more Elfman had won big time so he knocked Taurus out and sealed him clamming victory and his star sign showed in the sky making the evil snake smile so Elfman got transported to the entrance again.

So we go now to Gajeel and Lily who had chosen the Gemini and had been turned into fluffy animals in a cabin and Gajeel was in the pet wheel trying to come up with a plan to escape and his luck came which the Gemini twins opened the cage and he jumped out and ran for it of course he got changed into different animals before ending up as a cat running when some forest animals foolishly tried to scare him but Gajeel wasn't having any of that and blasted the animals into the ground before getting one to help him out with an annoying problem which worked like a charm and he jumped the twins and blasted them flying and sealed their gate and returned to normal making Princess Heswie smile so he and Lily got teleported to the entrance so how will the other's fare with their Zodiac's gates closing


	19. Chapter 19

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 19 Marjane vs. Pieces and Gray vs. Cancer

Princess Hiswie and Arcadious were walking down a long tunnel which was ongoing so Arcadious said " I don't know where this tunnel leads princess but i suspect it will take us to where Leo is hiding the Celestial Globe after the ritual was interrupted by Natsu and the others so why would he take the Globe somewhere else could there be another work at play here as something is not right at all about this."

Princess Hiswei nodded as she too thought this was all strange so she took out a strange device that allowed them to see all the battles taking place they saw both Gajeel and Elfman had been successful in defeating their Zodiac's and decided to watch and see what happening with everyone else.

Mirajane had decided to go after Pieces so she went through the portal and ended up at the beach with such awesome crystal clear waters until a fin came zooming towards and blasted her flying into the ocean it was the Shark and soon as Mira hit the water the other part of the Zodiac was there waiting so Mira morphed into her devil form and began to attack but since she was in the water her speed and abilities were limited but that didn't stop her from blasting the kid making the mother shark snap angrily " How dare you attack and how dare you criticize me in my parenting skills you devil my parenting skills are fine thank you very much".

Mira said very angrily " If you keep indulging him he is only going to treat you worse".

That made the shark mother angry so she said " This one doubts our love munchkin let's show her she is wrong".

The other half of Pieces agreed so they formed an underwater tornado but Mira blasted them into the air and finished them off with a blast to the ground and Mira sent them back to their realm making her victorious so she was teleported back to the entrance to meet everyone.

Meanwhile Gray had chosen Cancer what Gray didn't know was that this form of Cancer was a dancer so here he was standing in front of Cancer who was bogeying down on what looked like a dance floor but Gray went pale as a sheet he said " No way am i dancing i would like a fool i supposed to be the ice cool guy not being the fool who dances".

That made Cancer's smile vanish as fast as a light bulb blowing so one of his pincers glowed and blasted Gray's heart cutting it open and all the weird versions of Gray that knew how to dance that he had kept hidden took over and he took to the floor and danced up a storm making it look like Gray was a better dancer than Cancer so he and Gray battled and Gray came up top and suddenly he was back to his old self in no time he walked up to the out cold Cancer that was on the floor and sealed him back to his realm making Gray victorious so he was teleported back to the entrance with the others so how will the other's battles fair


	20. Chapter 20

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 20 Levy vs. Capricorn and Juvia vs. Aries

Levy had chosen Capricorn but she had no idea that he loved quizzes so once she went through his portal she found herself in a game show sitting beside Capricorn who was good at quizzes.

She said " What is this where am i?."

Then a voice said " Welcome to our quiz show ladies and gentleman so let's begin".

Capricorn said " This is my realm and so we are going to play a quiz game and also it is because i am fond of quizzes so shall we begin Mrs Levy?."

She nodded so the quiz began

(Levy's pov)

The quiz began with " Question number 1 What was the name of Lucy's doll she got as a gift from her parent's?."

I pressed the buzzer but got the answer wrong but i was determined to win this quiz so i let that one go so the rest of the quiz went smoothly with myself and Capricorn several points apiece so the last few questions were hard but i worked my way through and took the lead away from Capricorn and fun zone increased to Capricorn's horror so the last was sounded and my face went a brick shade of red it was my boyfriend Gajeel so i got it right and sealed my victory and Capricorn got sent into the dreaded fun zone.

So Capricorn admitted defeat and i sealed him back to his plain and got teleported back to the entrance with everyone else who were successful in their missions.

Juvia vs Aries

Juvia had chosen Aries so she ended up the desert which was very bad for Juvia who was a water wizard and she had a feeling that she had missed Gray doing something awesome so she went walking looking for Aries who was busy watching Juvia's progress through the desert from her vantage point so she decided to fight Juvia so she got into her bad ass car and drove towards Juvia who heard the car and dodged it as the car speed past her and Aries got out of the car and laughed her head off at Juvia who said " Are you the new Aries?."

Aries laughed and said " Yeah your looking at the one and only Aries the Ram i still pretty new to the Earth land surface but in the Celestial world i am the fastest thing on wheels check this out made this place so i get my tan and show off these pretty cool shades bad assed right?."

Juvia said very upset like " how tragic what power made you turn into this phony little poser?."

Aries looked mad as a hornet and said " How dare you call me a poser i am legit i don't care what you think".

Juvia said with a bit of smirk on her face " Well is Leo still interested in you or did his interest disappear along with your double dees may i ask?."

That comment made Aries blast Juvia headlong which dried Juvia out that's when Juvia sensed water from Aries car and blasted the car making water blast forth like a frat train and Juvia replenished herself and blasted Aries into the air and slammed down into the sand claiming Victory so she sealed Aries and got teleported back to the entrance with the others so how will remaining battles fair come and find out


	21. Chapter 21

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 21 Cana vs. Scorpio and Yukino VS Libra

Cana was a person who loved playing Card games so she choose Scorpio who had turned into a kid who loved playing card games and had also turned into a weird nerd who acted rather weird so Cana collected her key and vanished into the portal and found herself on a game board with Scorpio.

Cana was mystified about this game board as she had never seen anything like this before so Scorpio explained the rules but it did still baffle Cana until she saw the cards and got blasted by Gemini so she fully understood the game completely.

So she took her turn and was amazed when Happy and Carla appeared which did freak Cana out but Scorpio said " It gives the game some flavor so shall we proceed Mrs Cana as the rumors are true about you we will have a game that is legendary."

So she ordered Happy to take out one of the Gemini twins putting him out of action but Gemi had an ability to summon one of his friends so Cana flipped a card revealing a power up card and summoned Wendy to help Carla and took out Taurus and erased one of Scorpio's life points making him angry as hell so he summoned another friend complete with a freeze ability freezing Cana's monster friends Lucy so she took a hit and one of her life points got erased so she surprised Scorpio by summoning her father and he blasted two life points of Scorpio making him mad as a hornet and as an extra safe guard Cana threw down a trap card.

So Scorpio mad as a hornet made a grave mistake which cost him his last two life points making Cana victorious so she sealed him away and got teleported to the entrance where she meet everyone else.

Yukino vs Libra

Yukino had gone after one of her own spirits Libra the balance so she entered the portal and found herself in a canyon where loads of mountains of rocks were there and she found herself on one with Libra who said " There must be a balance in all things so the rules are simple we must keep our balance on this rock but whoever knocks the other one off loses understand?."

Yukino nodded so she stood on one side and Libra attacked but Yukino dodged making sure to keep the rock ledge balanced which was going great until she started to get tired but she kept going and knocked Libra out for the count so she sealed Libra back to her plain and got teleported back to the entrance with everyone else.

So how will the remaining battles fair


	22. Chapter 22

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 22 Ezra vs. Sagittarius and Lucy vs. Virgo

Ezra decided to go after Sagittarius the archer so she choose his key and pelted through the portal and found herself in some kind of scene like an artist had designed to draw in a crowd and standing there was Sagittarius the archer though before he went rough he was a human in a horse costume but now he was a Sentor with a body like a horse so he was standing there waiting there for her he said " Welcome to my humble home as a warrior you must know that warriors strive to be successful in battle what do you say?."

Ezra morphed into a suitable battle outfit and said " Yes my experiences have been the same and i always strive to win in any battle i am in so before we begin allow me to complement your art all this scene makes all the more determined to win against you and seal you back to your plain".

Sagittarius smiled at this and said " We shall see Mrs Scarlet so i see you have a question for me before we begin our contest?."

Ezra said " Before you became obsessed with freedom Lucy saw you lot as her friends not slaves so do you see Lucy as a suppressor now?."

Sagittarius looked baffled by what Ezra had said but he snarled at her before saying " I don't remember any friendship you speak off but i can be free and i will defend my desire to be free".

Ezra sighed about this before he spoke again " We will engage in 3 rounds whoever wins 2 of these will be declared the victor do you accept these terms?."

Erza said with a smile " Yes i accept".

So the first round was horseback archery so Erza summoned a horse from nowhere making Sagittarius smile at this and said " Ah quite a fascinating stead you have there".

Ezra smiled and said " Well this will be one in a lifetime opportunity to spar with you".

Sagittarius smiled at this and did his turn shooting one of the targets which Ezra found impressive so it was her turn and she won the first round but the second round turned into a race but Ezra's steed slowed her down which she lost to Sagittarius so it was even between them so Sagittarius told her that the final round would be a battle between two riders on horseback but there were explosives hidden on the beach so proceed with caution so they went at it Sagittarius got the upper hand at first but Ezra got her grove back and knocked Sagittarius out for the count and sealed him back to his plain and she got teleported back to the other's.

Lucy vs Virgo

Lucy and Virgo were friends so she was determined to get Virgo to listen to her and get her back so she choose Virgo's key and went through her portal and found herself in a mansion and heard footsteps and Virgo appeared on the stairs leading to the second floor she sneered at Lucy and said " Well hello princess come to get some punishment have you?."

Lucy said said " No i came here to save you Virgo".

So they fought with Lucy leading Virgo a merry dance around the mansion Lucy almost sealed Virgo back to her plain which made Virgo very mad indeed so Lucy had a thought so she said " What punishment's did you have in mind Virgo?."

That caught Virgo's attention so she calmed down and said " Well how about i show you Lucy come with me".

So she followed Virgo and did some of the tortures which actually was pretty awesome which caught Virgo's attention so she said " Did you like them Princess?."

Lucy who was smothered in Watermelon juice and seeds said " This one not OK but the other's were OK try and catch me Virgo".

So Lucy led Virgo on a merry dance through the Mansion and Lucy blasted Virgo with a Celestial spirit wizard spell knocking Virgo out for the count so Lucy sealed Virgo back to her plain and was teleported back to the entrance and meet everyone else who had completed their missions so how will Wendy's and Natsu's battles fair come and find out


	23. Chapter 23

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 23 Natsu vs. Leo but he gets blasted into Wendy VS. Aquarius fight

Natsu had some business with Leo so he choose Leo's spirit gate key and ran through the portal and found himself in a realm with Ancient ruins all over the place and on the top of one of them was Leo making Natsu growl angrily at him as Leo was a best friend of Lucy's so he said " Time for payback Leo and also get you to remember Lucy so here i come let's get him Happy".

Happy flew up with Natsu but Leo blasted Happy into the ground making Natsu shout angrily at him " That was uncalled for Loki".

Leo said " My name is not Loki it is Leo and i will never surrender to the will of a human woman like Lucy Heartfellia".

Natsu looked mad as a hornet so he and Leo battled it out and it was an even fight but as they charged at each other a blast of energy from out of nowhere came and blasted them both apart and Natsu was sent flying off to another realm but which one no one knows so let us see shall we.

Wendy had chosen Aquarius so she and Carla pelted into the portal and found themselves in an amusement park with rides all around then she saw the child version of Aquarius standing there waiting for them so she said " Ready to play with me are you?."

She blasted water dragons at Wendy and Carla who shouted " SKY DRAGON ROAR".

And blasted the water dragons out cold shocking Aquarius completely so she noticed an ice cream parlor and said " Time out do you see what i see Wendy?."

Wendy saw the ice cream parlor and nodded so the three of them sat on a bench eating their ice - cream and happily talking but then Aquarius blasted water right at Wendy but Carla flew Wendy into one of ferries wheel cars when suddenly Natsu came blasting down and crash landed into the other ferries wheel cars shocking Carla, Wendy and Aquarius so she started blasting but she had destroyed one of the cars and it came crashing down but Wendy flew down and rescued Aquarius making her smile so she said " I kinda went overboard didn't i huh?."

Wendy smiled and nodded so she sealed Aquarius back into her plain so the only spirit left was Leo and Natsu was looking forward to having a rematch with Leo and get him to listen and bring the old Leo back so how will it go come and find out next time


	24. Chapter 24

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 24 Natsu vs. Leo rematch and Sword VS Ophiuchus

With Natsu and Wendy he had went back to Leo's world and was sniffing around and found his scent with Wendy looking on in shock as for some reason she couldn't do what Natsu can do so they followed the scent to one of the ancient ruins and went inside the scent leading to a room with no exit but there was a breeze flowing through a crack in the wall so Natsu blasted the wall and found a tunnel so they went through and found themselves in a strange tunnel which Natsu thought was odd and several meters in they found a strange woman in a doctor outfit.

Natsu's Pov

I said to the strange woman " Who are you lady?."

The woman smirked and said i am the thirteen Zodiac spirit my name is Ophiuchus the snake charmer spirit".

Seeing the dumbstruck looks on our faces so she decided to gave us a little history lesson on how she was the last Zodiac spirit and also the shadow guardian of the Zodiac king and she attacked them with the stretch chair but when she drilled Natsu he wasn't fazed by this at all since he had never been to a dentist before so it was a new experience thats when Leo appeared and said to Ophiuchus " Don't worry i will handle them".

So she vanished and the tunnel vanished and a new plain appeared before our heroes and suddenly a loud rumbling sound and Ophiuchus real form showed itself which confirmed a theory Natsu had about her as she was too important to vanish like that.

So it was time for Natsu and Leo's rematch but Natsu didn't bother flying up to him like last time as Leo was so focused on redoing the ritual so that was going well until Natsu decided to interrupt him which pissed Leo off to the max so they both battled it out Leo was overpowering Natsu's fire so Natsu caught hold of Leo's hand which was enveloped in dark fire and absorbed it by sucking it into him enabling Natsu to use secret dragon slayer art which blasted Leo against a stone knocking him out cold so Natsu sealed him away which meant sealing all 12 zodiac spirits back to their plains which Ophiuchus started to laugh evilly at but then a finger clicking sound rent the air and the Zodiac symbols that were in the air suddenly vanished making Ophiuchus's smile fade as fast as a light bulb blowing and my sister's voice sounded from behind us " GOT YOU OPHIUCHUS DON'T LIKE IT WHEN NOTHING GOES YOUR WAY DO YOU I FOOLED YOU GOOD AND PROPER HA HA HA".

Sword VS. Ophiuchus

They whirled around and saw to their shock the real Zodiac spirits standing behind Sword and smirking at Ophiuchus who had gone pale in the face she shouted at Sword " HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE HOW DARE YOU SWORD THAT WAS AN UNDERHANDED TRICK".

Sword howled with laughter and she said " I can do what i like Ophiuchus remember i was born under your star sign so being sneaky and sly is pretty part of the course as the saying goes so get your butt ready to be defeated".

Ophiuchus looked shocked beyond belief she wasn't the only one Natsu as shocked as well as everyone else so Solar Flare ran to Sword's side and said " Go get her mum hey there is a present glowing on the ground over there".

Sword blasted Ophiuchus flying making her stumble back in shock before regaining her composer while Solar flare and Ripster opened the present and was shocked it was a photo album of the time Sword was in the Celestial spirit world meanwhile Sword was beating Ophiuchus up and she got blasted into the ground and she vanished making Sword the winner when Ripster waved Sword over and showed her the present to Sword's eyes to well up with tears she said " I can't believe i lived here so that is the Celestial spirit King we must rescue him from his evil self so let's go.

So will they rescue the Celestial Spirit King come and find out in the next chap


	25. Chapter 25

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 25 rescuing the Zodiac celestial king

As Ophiuchus vanished into thin air i felt the air suddenly going very chilly then we all heard a roar which was like a wild animal and it was angry and furious with me and with good reason as i had stolen it's power away from it without me knowing about it then old grampa Crux popped up saying " Miss Lucy it's bad you need to come to the Celestial world right now or our world will be destroyed".

We nodded so we all put some new clothes on and Everyone was astounded by what i wore it was beyond beautiful it was pure romantic for anyone going on a date with the guy of their dreams but we were against the clock and the air was growing colder and wild was blowing more wildly thats when we all saw the monster it was the dark form of the Celestial Spirit King and he was hungry as hell and all the planet's were being sucked in but since he didn't get the Zodiac spirits he was mad as a hornet.

I said " We have to find the Celestial Spirit King the good side he is probably inside the body of that beast inside the belly of the beast you lot distract him while me and Zonic enter the beast and rescue the King of the stars alright?."

Natsu and everyone nodded Solar Flare said while hugging me " Be careful mum don't get hurt".

I nodded and hugged Solar Flare close and then speed towards the wild Celestial Spirit King with Zonic at high speed and got sucked into one of the black holes that was on his body sucking in the worlds while everyone else was busy fighting him on the outside while i was fighting on the inside.

Inside the dark side of the Celestial Spirit King was wild planet's and rocks were flying at me at high speed but i blasted them to pieces which was giving the Celestial spirit king a right good old stomach ache which was helping everyone else on the outside a helping hand Ripster said over the noise " WOW SWORD MUST REALLY BE GOING BARMY IN THERE LET'S KEEP GOING."

Soon i found the Celestial spirit king about to be eaten but i blasted the stomach which such force that bright lights blasted forth and outside the dark version of the Celestial spirit king vanished and i was found pulling the good version of the king out into the open and light erupted all around us and we found ourselves in the Celestial Spirit world the beautiful side of it and standing there in front of us was the Celestial Spirit King and he was smiling in happiness to see me again after all this time.

He said " Welcome home Sword my little one now i have a present for you here you go".

A light enveloped me and then the light faded and i was holding the Celestial Keyblade and suddenly a crown symbol appeared underneath and i knew what to do and i sealed the Celestial Spirit world Keyhole closed making sure this world i was born in safe and sound i was shocked he said " I bet you were shocked when that happened and i have something to tell you people born under Ophiuchus star sign are supposed to evil but you are different and you will be given the job of helping heroes regain control of themselves when their dark sides try to take full control and i believe Akira Fudo is needing some help now with his dark side right now so i know you and him have a upsetting history but you should know that night when Miki died he was drugged so now that you know the truth about that night will you help him now?."

I stood there shocked at this and love for Akira flowed into my heart so i nodded so i closed my eyes and my Keyblade glowed and i vanished into thin air so what will happen when i fight with Akira to help him regain control of himself


	26. Chapter 26

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 26 Saving Akira's backside and reuniting with him 2 weeks later when an Earthquake destroys my home and erasing my family's memories of me

My Pov

I couldn't believe it Akira was getting beaten up by his dark side so i blasted Amon flying into the wall so i helped Akira up who looked shocked to see me he said " Ginger is that you?."

Akira's pov

I could hardly believe it my Ginger was standing beside me i thought i had lost her for good when she was only 4 and we had that stupid argument when Miki died and she got caught in an explosion that robbed me of her she ran away from me and flung the necklace i had given her as my love to her when i shouted at her " I wish it was you who should have died instead of Miki".

Thats when i came too for some reason i felt as if i had been drugged i saw to my upmost horror Sword was crying she blasted me into a wall shouting " You are such a loser and a stuck up jerk i don't ever want to see you again here take your stupid necklace back".

With that she flung my necklace that i had given her back at my face then ran off into the distance crying her eyes out i ran after my eyes flooding with tears determined to get the one i love back and say sorry and to explain that i didn't mean it but then an explosion ripped us apart and i never saw her again till now she said " Dear oh dear this doesn't look for you getting beat up by your dark side guess i will have to step in and do your job so your Amon huh? you don't look tough at all".

Amon was shocked at what she said he charged at her which he was about to discover as well as myself that it was a very bad idea she morphed into to my eyes going into hearts mode a beautiful vampire was standing where Sword had been seconds before and she vanished in a blast of fire and Amon was stunned but he turned around and half of his body was sliced in half killing him before his body hits the floor i hugged Sword close to her gentle smile so she said as she started to vanish " I better go Akira OH and Solar Flare says hello but i have a feeling that i will see you sooner that the both of us think".

With that she vanished i was crying happily not only my ginger was alive but the fact she had Solar Flare was so touching that i was crying in happiness but what the both of us didn't know was that we would be reunited 2 weeks later and i will help her move on and be together until the end of time oh everyone from now on it was Sword x Akira

2 weeks later

My pov

I got up shaking with the help of Ripster who said shocking me completely " Are you alright miss?."

I was shocked when my other brothers and everyone came over saying " That was one nasty earthquake but we managed to stop it from destroying the city any further so what is your name miss?."

Tears were in my eyes shocked them all i said " You don't remember me my name is Sword".

They shook their heads which told me as i saw all their bruises and some bumps to the head which told me that they had forgot everything about me because of the earthquake so i took of the ring on my finger and gave it to Ripster and said " This is yours could you keep it for me?."

He nodded and i said " I better get going i will be late for my plane back to Tokyo to be with the one i love goodbye everyone nice to meet you".

With that i ran off crying with the lot of them standing there looking shocked at my reaction to them.

So I got back home where on the table I found 2 letters one for me and other to my shock for Akira so I got them and got my guitar with all the money in it that I had built up from all of my missions for Fairy tail and also my Sword so with those in hand I headed back out and headed towards the airport where I got my one way ticket and got on the flight which was going to last one day and I would arrive in Tokyo the following day so I texted Akira who in Tokyo was shocked he texted me back saying _" Ginger is that you my love am I dreaming this?._

I sent a replay back " _no this is real my love my demon hubby I forgive you for that night when Miki died there are somethings about her you need to know and also about me as something really upsetting happen to me just now"._

I got a replay " _I sensed there was something odd about the way Miki was treating you so what happened did something happen to my little sister?."_

I sent a replay back saying " _No Solar Flare is fine but there was an earthquake here in Fission city and it deleted everyone's memories of me I am a stranger to them now and for your other question Miki blackmailed all those girls that you used to date into dumping you as she wanted you for herself though her plan was to get pregnant with your child then abandon you for her real lover by the name of Markus who is living in Tokyo right now and she had created videos of how she really feels about her family and yourself which are pretty horrible with one saying " I HAVE NO USE FOR YOU NOW AKIRA SWORD CAN HAVE YOU NOW AND SWORD IS ALIVE HA HA"._

Akira's pov

I was in shock Miki didn't care about me or her family at all so I texted Sword asking " _Did she blackmail you please tell me_?."

I got the replay which sickened me to my stomach " _Yes she did blackmail me by putting a video in video recorder which showed you being sent to prison and she and her friends bullied me because I was the centre of attention and stole all her family away from her which I never did and I got trained by your uncle and she never got the chance here is a list of where her friends are staying I will see you tomorrow can you come and pick me up from the airport as the story of where I have been all this time you will need 21 cases of Pepsi for see you later my love_ ".

I was shaking with rage which Ryo had noticed he was in shock after I finished telling him everything so we looked at the list she sent me to us vanishing into the night and took care of a little errand

the following day

The plane landed me and Ryo were standing at the arrival lounge when the people from the plane began to pour through the doors and there standing smiling at me was my Ginger I ran over to her and embraced her I gently kissed her which her brain totally melted and her body melted against mine so i picked her up earning chuckles from everyone and a few giggles from the girls but i paid little attention my Ginger was all i could think about at the moment so i took her home to my place and as i sat her on the bed i said " OK my love start explaining".

so how will it go come and find out next time


	27. Chapter 27

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 27 Clearing up the past and having a romantic night together Sword x Akira

Akira's Pov

The door to the base opened and my comrades looked around even Meko who had bonded with a demon spider and her eyes went wide as she saw who i was holding the most beautiful person she had ever seen i said " These are my comrades Sword say hello everyone this is my ginger Sword i was telling you guy's about?."

Meko stupidly said " How tough is she?."

Sword was in my arms one minute then the next minute Meko was blasted out of the building to her shocked look Sword said to everyone else who was standing gaping " Anyone else think i not tough enough?."

Seeing everyone shaking their heads she whirled around and said " Where is your room Akira as i have a long story to tell and it will be your decision where our future lies will it be together or be apart forever because of my story will be up to you".

I was shocked at what she said so i nodded to my friends who brought the cases of Pepsi into my room where she was shocked my room was awesome since I had brought some of the stuff from my old home and put it here making it into a paradise she turned and had a look in the bathroom and saw the bath and memories of our bathing sessions came back to her to a red blush crossing her angelic and beautiful features I smiled at this so once my friends dropped off the Pepsi they departed whishing me luck making me go red in the face which she noticed and smirked about so she strolled over and sat on the bed and plucked a can of Pepsi out of one of the cases and took a sip of it so I followed suite and said " So my ginger where have you been all this time and do you have any pics of Solar Flare?."

Sword's pov

I took a deep breathe and said " I am a vampire Akira but I suspect you already knew this about me I take it? I got a nod in response to what I said so I continued on and for some reason my heart was clearing of any darkness that it held and it was beating for the very first time and I knew what was up it was rekindling the love that I had for Akira all those years ago and now that Miki was gone I could be with Akira and now was the time I told him everything so I said " I was born in Celestial spirit world and I was born under the thirteen Zodiac sign the snake charmer spirit and I know what you might be thinking the people born under this star sign are bad folk but I am the opposite to those others I am good and I was given the job of rescuing super heroes from their dark sides and helping regain control of their powers by the Celestial spirit king and I am the owner of the Dark Zodiac keys but when I was growing up in Area 51 yes Area 51 I added to his shocked and horrified look I was raised there by Lena and Max but Max often sent me to another place via portals so I could lead a normal life but Lena always found out where I was when I didn't ' turn up for my experimentation time on the examination table I saw him growl angrily at this his fists were shaking hard and endless hours of sword training and simulation training as I was raised to be an assassin Akira I saw his totally shocked look I nodded to his eyes welling up with tears so I continued on " One of those portals brought me to you but Lena didn't like this and meet Miki so they worked in secret to separate us and Miki was all to eager to help as she saw I was stealing you away from her so she enlisted the help of her friends and made me life hell and made the video that I texted you about and it broke my heart but this form is only a illusion that I put up as I have an auto mail right arm and leg and a eye patch covering my right eye and my whole body is covered with scars which have fully healed.

But I stood up to Lena one day and for that she knocked me out and deleted all the memories of everyone that I had met including you Akira the reason I became an assassin was because she threatened my best friend Clay from the Lego Nexo knights that if I didn't go back with her she would destroy Clay's chances of becoming a knight by spending some awful info that Merlock is his uncle and that his mother was a wizard and was on the wizard council so I made the decision to go back with Lena but growing up she never made a single move to hug me or make sure I was alright and left the raising me to some of the anime characters that Lena had employed and they raised me until Lena got jealous and stole me away from them so when I awoke I had no memories of the places I had been or of the people that I had been living with for only a short time my life was hell believe me on this I had no childhood but the childhood I had with you was the closest thing to childhood I had ever known then my days as a assassin began and I killed loads of people more than I could count then my new targets was the Street sharks and their friends so my new target was Moby lick and yes I killed him and headed home and my next target was the rock and roll star Rox so 2 days later I was at my first and last concert ever and I killed him by planting a bomb in his trailer and it exploded with him in it so I had total freedom on my part and I saw Streex heading somewhere but he got ambushed by some bad guys so I killed them so he led me to where he was going and I meet his brothers and because my memories of you were deleted I meet and fell in love with Ripster of the Street sharks but I didn't know that they were going to be my new targets but I did find out from Lena and it broke me knowing that these awesome guys were my new targets so I headed to their base and lived with them for 2 years but I couldn't kill so as I was finishing planting a bomb in Bends workshop my phone rang and I found out that Lena isn't my real mother I was the daughter of Mary Bolton who had died of Leukemia Lena's plan was to kill a Bolton you would have to be one so they dug my mother's grave up and brought us both back to life I myself was still in Liquid form and that's when I became a vampire and Max injected me into Lena as she was chilling with the Street Sharks one evening my heart was broken my whole life was lie so I took a pregnancy test and I was shocked at learning I was pregnant with Solar Flare and I was planning to leave Area 51 for good and go far away and raise Solar Flare on my own so I wrote a letter for my brothers and packed my stuff and fled into the night unaware that I was going to be kidnap by Warrior who was also a member of Area 51 and he used to bully me constantly into becoming his girlfriend but I refused him point blank which pissed him off as hell so I got knocked out from behind and right at that moment my water's broke but I didn't go into labor until I woke and found myself in a cell chained up with chains that were draining me of my vampire powers.

Then Warrior left and i gave birth to Solar Flare who called to her father and the gang as they invaded the base so i made Ripster immortal but Warrior flung me against the wall knocking me out for the count so Warrior was killed by Ripster and some of my memories returned including my time in Area 51 so when i came too i found myself in the house my house but i couldn't stay but they showed me that i belonged with them including being part of Solar Flare's life so as i started to live my life with them memories began to return to me as people from my past turned up into my life until today when the earthquake happened and the memories of me were erased from my family's memories and maybe the people from my past so thats the story in the nutshell so now the decision is up you Akira i am going to have a bath while you decided".

Akira's pov

I was horrified at this my ginger's life was one hellhole of a life but i didn't care about where she came from i loved her and that was that so i headed into the bathroom to her watching me with those beautiful eyes i said " I don't care about your past my love but i love you and always will be now make way for your sexy demon hubby"

Her smile was dazzling so i striped down and she moved aside as i got into the bath so she lay on me i stroked her gently then got the sponge and washed her back for before kissing her back gently then whispered " Show me the real you my love i want to see your vampire form".

She closed her eyes and whispered a spell and the illusion she had put up over herself vanished i was shocked at what i saw scars covered her whole body even more shocking was the Auto mail right arm and the eye patch when she turned around to look at me it was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen i kissed her gently on the lips the desire for her rose in my system just like it was for her so i got out of the bath and found a towel and wrapped it around my ginger and took her in my arms into my room sorry our room when she whispered " Can i bite you?."

I looked into her eyes and i was shocked her eyes had gone vampire and suddenly vampire wings sprouted from her shoulders i growled at her question she growled in response to me she felt something beating inside her and started to freak out but i felt the place where the beating was coming from and growled " It's your heart my sexy vampire love bite me make me yours i want your bite the forbidden kiss of the vampire".

I got a purr in response then her lips went over one of my nipples and i moaned out in pleasure as she bite me she looked back up at me and we kissed then in 2 strides we on the bed i removed the blanket covering her i moved down her body to her moaning in pleasure her mind was trying to keep up but she gave in altogether when my mouth found her entrance and drove her mad she gripped me hair and totally released on the word go i growled and transformed my whole body sprouted upwards my legs went all furry and feet became clawed feet, then my teeth became fangs then my hands became claws my eyes went demon like and suddenly demon wings sprouted from my shoulder's i pounded inside her to her crying out in pure pleasure as the most rocking orgasm rippled through our systems.

Soon i had pinned her against the headboard i had been releasing inside her the whole body our bodies had gone ridged as hers i whispered " I WILL NEVER LET YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN MY LOVE".

Her beautiful smile was dazzling then i thrust inside her again to her throwing back her head and cried out in pure bliss i buried my head in the crook of her neck and gave in to my release as it swept over me my body shuddering with the release i collapsed beside her panting hard i looked over at her to see her staring at me with those beautiful eyes i said " May i see your pics of Solar Flare if that is okay?."

She rolled onto me purring then shaking off the remains of her gratification she said " I can do one better".

She put one hand on the side of my face and images of Solar Flare flowed through my mind to happy tears to flow down from my eyes so i stroked her gently and whispered " I LOVE YOU MY LOVE ARE YOU MINE".

She kissed me gently on the lips answering my question so we both fell asleep wondering what life would be like now but i now know for certain i will never let Sword go again or never let anyone take her from me.


	28. Chapter 28

Trained to kill my big brothers

Chapter 28 Sword gives Akira a taste of his own medicine and Meko challenges Sword to a fight to find out how good she is

Akira's pov

I woke thinking that the previous night was just a dream but i looked down i saw it wasn't a dream sleeping on me her beautiful body against mine was my ginger i shifted a little which made Ginger groan i kissed her gently and whispered " Go back to sleep my love".

I gently lifted my ginger off me and headed into the bathroom and had a shower and came back out to find my ginger watching me with those eyes of hers i saw her smirking at the towel around my waist so she walked straight up to me smirking and said " Revenge time i think don't you agree Akira before we go and meet your comrades properly and i have a feeling Meko would like to fight me for blasting her out of the base".

I smirked and growled in response so i walked over to the bed and sat down on it so Sword walked over to me and with such speed the towel around my waist was gone on the floor and i was pushed onto the bed smiling at the love of my life Sword kissed me while she had me distracted one of her hands moved down to my shaft and i broke the kiss panting in pleasure i couldn't believe it i released at her touch which she noticed and said " Oh dear looks like i will have to teach you how to release when i say so remember how you were when i was still living with you oh " Inspection time hunny what do you think?."

I stared at her shaft before it wasn't adult but my god wasn't it adult i nodded as the memories of time we spent together flooded through my mind.

Flashback

"Inspection time Akira growled closing the bedroom door to a 4 year old Sword who was lying on the bed waiting for him naked so he approached as it was a busy day Sword had been training with Akira's uncle much to the displeasure of Miki who had been watching from the back door so she came storming over and shouted " SO I AM NOT WORTH TRAINING BUT THAT BRAT IS".

Sword looked annoyed at this disturbance suddenly Akira appeared livid with fury at Miki ruining his love's daily training session who ran for it with Akira shouting at her running after her " How dare you disturb Sword when she is training i know you and your friends are trying to get her to dump me but i have removed one of your precious friends ha ha ha Miki now get out of here or i will make you".

So that busy day ended and now the two of them were alone so here she was lying on my bed naked so i inspected her shaft which i noticed was growing nicely so we kissed then she pushed me onto the bed and caressed me with love.

Flashback ends

I was panting hard my body was thrusting up the bed as Sword had entered me it was pure heaven my hands were pinned down by hers and we were kissing each other like crazy i was releasing like mad i moaned " I LOVE YOU SWORD" as she pinned me to the bed she whispered back her heart beating happily against her chest "I LOVE YOU TOO Akira" i cried out in pure bliss only for her goddess mouth to close over mine as she surrendered to her release which swept over her like a frat train she collapsed beside me panting hard i rolled over onto her purring happily like a mad thing but our peace was disturbed by loud banging on the door and Meko's voice sounded " OI SWORD YOU, ME OUTSIDE NOW I WANT A REMATCH".

Sword groaned in annoyance but she got up when my arms went around her waist and suddenly a necklace was around her neck making her stare at it she said " You kept this necklace this whole time thank you hunny i will always wear it COMING MEKO HOLD YOUR HORSES".

Swords pov

I got changed, kissed Akira deeply on the lips making him growl so i opened the door to Meko's angry face she snarled at me " OUTSIDE NOW".

I sighed and said " Do you really want to do this Meko?."

She looked shocked but said " Yes i do and that is the end of the argument".

I sighed again and said " Sure Meko it is really nice to meet you by the way Akira speaks very highly of you".

Soon we were outside and were fighting Meko had morphed into a giant spider and i was dodging right, left and center thats when i saw the rythem of her attacks and blasted Meko flying into a wall shocking her completely i stood there watching so she said with shock on her face " Why aren't you ending me right now?."

I said shocking her " Because your Akira's friend and i see you as a fighter with great respect for your fighting abilities so i am not going to kill you Meko i am moving on from that past of mine but if you give me reason to i will kill you here let me help you up".

I helped Meko up to amazingly the both of us becoming friends so everyone came over including Akira who smiled proudly at me but what i didn't know was that i was the reincarnation of Calliope Kratos's daughter but also the Goddess of war but Lena had betrayed the Greek gods to them discovering where i am and Kratos to take control of my dad and head here just in time to rescue me from the gods as Athena telling him to look in the mirror and sees me and sees Athena was telling the truth he is also shocked my dad is the spit of him but with the hair and mum is his wife so he took control of dad and heads here with the help of Athena.


End file.
